City of the Dead
by 3liiza luniita
Summary: la cuidad domino fue contagiada por un virus mortal un joven intentara salvar la vida a varios sobrevivientes y buscara la cura de este virus leen y descubrenlo! "DESCONTINUADO"
1. Chapter 1

La ciudad de los muertos

Capitulo 1

Era una noche tranquila en la ciudad domino poca gente caminaba por las calles era aproximadamente como las 10:30 pm de la noche una joven adolecente de cabello largo y rojizo con ojos color miel (n/a: ya saben quién es verdad es Serenity) caminaba rumbo a su hogar, caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió como si alguien la siguiera.

Serenity al sentir la presencia volteo para ver si había alguien, al no notar a nadie siguió con su camino estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando escucho un ruido en un callejón Serenity al escuchar el ruido fue a ver que era al asomarse al callejón vio a una persona sentada de espaldas por el suelo pudo notar que era un hombre tenía un pantalón azul y una playera blanca y estaba descalzo (n/a: ¬¬ no, no es "L" el de death note no se confundan)

Serenity al acercarse al hombre vio que esa persona estaba completamente cubierta de sangre por afrente en todo su cuerpo, se había quedado sorprendida ya que ese hombre se estaba alimentando de un cadáver que aun estaba vivo pero estaba inconsciente la pobre de Serenity por el susto dio un paso para atrás pero choco con un bote de basura haciendo un poco de ruido, la criatura volteo dejando ver ese horrible rostro pálido sus ojos estaban en blanco, parecía que su piel se despegaba de su cuerpo, su boca estaba completamente manchada de sangre, Serenity al ver ese horrible rostro dio un grito y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Serenity salió corriendo la criatura dejo lo que hacía y comenzó a alcanzarla corría y corría pero la joven se tropezó en eso la horrible criatura estaba a punto de morderla y en unos segundos una espada le atravesó la cabeza por detrás a la criatura dejándola inmóvil Serenity al ver ese escena se quedo sorprendida, la espada salió de la criatura haciendo que callera y dejando ver a un joven alto vestido con unos pantalones de cuero (negros), una playera sin mangas color negro y unas botas de militar, pero también tenía un chaleco (igual que los pantalones) con un gorro que cubría su rostro (n/a: jejeje ^^' casi toda su ropa es negra jejeje) atrás de su espalda tenía dos armas grandes y en su cintura la funda en donde guardaba su espada, el joven misterioso guardo su espada y se acerco a Serenity

-Estás bien.- dijo el joven

- s…si gracias.-dijo Serenity muy asustada y sorprendida a la vez

-Dime acaso estas herida

-no, no estoy

-Bien.- comento el muchacho para retirándose del lugar

-¡oye espera me puedes decir que era esa cosa!.-grito Serenity para levantándose del suelo en donde estaba

-Enserio quieres saberlo.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-si

-Bien te diré que es pero no te asustes

-está bien dime

-Esa horrible criatura es un zombie

-¡que un zombie!.- grito Serenity muy sorprendida

-Si "aunque tú no lo creas" sabes tuviste suerte si no estuviera caminando por este lugar ya estarías muerta o mejor ya estarías convertida en esa cosa.-dijo el joven mientras con su dedo indice apuntaba al cadáver

-kyaa! Noo

-Te diré algo yo en tu lugar me iría ya que puede ver otro zombie por aquí ve con tu familia y salgan lo más rápido de la ciudad ya que no es el único zombie aquí puede ver más por todos lados

-enserio O.O omg bueno muchas gracias

-Hmp ya vete ahora

-ah algo más puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador

-¿Para qué?

-solo quiero saberlo

-si te lo digo te iras.-dijo el muchacho para suspirar

-si ^-^

-Llámame yami

-yami

-si ahora vete.-comento Yami para retirarse del lugar y dejando a Serenity sola

Yami desapareció dejando a Serenity sola, la joven salió directo a su hogar pero debería tener cuidado ya que puede ver otro zombie en cualquier lado de la ciudad, llego a su destino sana y salva solo lo que tenía que hacer es avisarles a su familia lo que le sucedió, al principio nadie le creía pensaban que era una broma pero luego se dieron cuenta que su uniforme de Serenity estaba completamente manchada de sangre sus padres quedaron sorprendidos no creían lo que su hija les dijo y veían

-enserio dices la verdad hija.-dijo el padre de la chica

-si padre la verdad hay que irnos.-dijo Serenity

-hija quien te dijo esto.-esta vez hablo la madre

-un muchacho me lo dijo

-un muchacho no le creas lo que dice un desconocido hija.-dijo el padre muy molesto

-padre él me dijo la verdad este yami me salvo la vida

-yami.- dijo el padre muy confundido por saber el nombre que salvo a su hija

-si padre ese es su nombre por favor hay que irnos de la ciudad y rápido nuestras vidas están en peligro

-tranquilízate hija estas temblando de acuerdo hay que irnos empaca tus cosas y nos vamos por la mañana.-dijo la madre para retirándose del lugar

-¡NO! Hay que irnos ahora

-ya escuchaste a tu madre nos vamos por la mañana.-dijo el padre y al igual que la madre se retiro del lugar

-¡NO POR FAVOR PADRE, MADRE HAY QUE IRNOS AHORA!.-grito Serenity

En eso su hermano entro

-ahora porque tanto escándalo.-dijo el hermano de la chica mientras entraba a la pequeña sala

-hermano por favor hay que irnos

-Serenity pero que te paso.-dijo Joey muy sorprendido mientras observaba que estaba toda manchada de sangre

-es una historia larga.-dijo Serenity mientras le contaba la historia a su hermano Joey

Serenity le conto todo lo que le paso en el callejón y cuando conoció a yami

-O.O estas bromeando verdad Serenity

-no hermano claro que no

-y dime como era ese tal yami

-no lo sé no pude verle el rostro ya que lo tenía oculto con un gorro de su propio chaleco pero él me salvo la vida hermano si no me hubiera ayudado ya estaría muerta

-gracias a dios que estas sana y salva bien escúchame Serenity yo te creo ahora ve y empaca lo más rápido que puedas nos vamos ahora

-si hermano ¿pero nuestro padres?.-pregunto Serenity

-a ellos no les importa ni te creyeron tu ya le rogaste varias veces y ni te hicieron caso ahora vamos antes que esas cosas vengan acá y nos ataquen.-respondido Joey para retirarse a su habitacion al igual que su hermana

Ambos hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones para empacar lo más rápido que podían, ya listos bajaron a las escaleras para retirarse del lugar a pesar de que no les importaba que se irían sin su padres por suerte Joey tenía un arma y sabia conducir el auto ,subieron al auto y arranco para retirarse de la ciudad

…..Continuara…

Hola a todos mis lectores el día de hoy les traigo este nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo espero que les haya gustado ya que un día se me vino la imaginación jeje y decidí escribirlo bueno enserio espero que les allá gustado bueno los dejo y nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia un poco loca jejeje ^-^' ah algo mas dejen reviews por favor bueno hasta pronto

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Había amanecido en la ciudad domino algunas gentes dormían en sus camas un joven de cabello tricolor (ósea Yugi) dormía tranquilamente en su cama eran las 6:00am de la mañana en unos segundos comenzó a sonar el despertador, el apago el despertador aun con la cara de dormido, se levanto de su cama y fue al baño al salir del baño vio algo que lo sorprendió mucho vio a su propia madre manchada de sangre por toda su ropa y en su boca, su propia madre lo ataco haciendo que Yugi esquivara el ataqué lo más rápido que pudo fue salir de ese lugar cerrando la puerta fue a ver si su abuelo a un seguía convida corrió hacia el habitación de su abuelo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su abuelo lo hallo muerto tirado en el suelo, Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos no sabía qué hacer se acercaba un poco al cuerpo de su abuelo cuando vio que unos de sus dedos se movían, Yugi se quedo sorprendido pensó si su abuelo aun seguía convida pronuncio su nombre y no recibió ninguna respuesta.

El señor Solomon despertó, levantándose del suelo dejando ver otra vez ese horrible rostro, Yugi por el susto cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras se arrastraba para salir de ese lugar, Yugi se levanto corrió lo más rápido que pudo estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta pero su madre se puso al frente de ella, Yugi estaba a punto de darse la vuelta pero su abuelo se puso atrás de el estaba rodeado no tenia salida a lado de el tenia unas ventanas era la única salida que tenia pero estaba cerradas, miro para ambos lados sus ex familiares estaban a punto de atacarlo, ambos zombies corrieron hacia Yugi.

Yugi solo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final en eso se escucho un ruido, como si se rompiera un vidrio Yugi abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio era una persona idéntica a él entrando por la ventana. Yami agarro sus dos armas que tenía en su espalda, apuntando hacia ambos lados disparo justo en la cabeza a ambos zombies haciendo que cayeran, Yugi estaba sorprendido no porque esa persona mato a sus familiares si no porque esa persona se parecía a el

-¿Quién eres tú?.-pregunto Yugi muy sorprendido

-no hay tiempo de conocernos debemos irnos.-dijo Yami agarrarlo de la mano y jalarlo.-vámonos

Yami y Yugi corrían para la salida en eso yami se encontró unas llaves que eran del auto de la madre de Yugi que estaban en la mesita del centro del sofá, los agarro y corrieron hacia el auto se subieron y comenzó a arrancar yami le dijo a Yugi que se ponga el cinturón de seguridad (n/a: no me pregunten ¿Cómo es que yami sabe conducir un auto? Pues no lo sé ^-^')

Seguían con su camino necesitaban salir de la ciudad y rápido, Yugi estaba sorprendido veía por la ventana a toda la gente corriendo por todas partes e intentando salvarse por los zombies que los perseguían, lograron entrar por la carretera para dirigirse a otro lado, continuaban con su camino Yugi no dejaba de mirar al desconocido que se parecía a él se quedo pensando en que su madre no le dijo que si tenía un hermano gemelo y no, no tenía un hermano gemelo ya que era hijo único a los pocos segundos yami freno haciendo que Yugi saliera de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto el pequeño para observar al mayor

-guarda silencio y mira.-dijo Yami apuntando al frente

Yugi vio al frente pudo ver a mucha gente corriendo y gritando ya que eran atacados por zombies.

-oh no ahora que hacemos

-no puedo avanzar con el auto ya que en mi camino estorban los demás autos creo que tenemos que irnos a pie

-¡que! Estás loco hay un montón de esas cosas por todas partes

-dime acaso tienes un mejor plan NO verdad así que cállate y sígueme.-dijo Yami para salir del auto

-pero

-nada de peros vámonos

-"pensado ahh! Que se cree mi padre".-penso Yugi molesto para salir del auto.- bien y ahora a donde vamos

Yami observaba su alrededor, buscaba un salida del caos en donde estaban en eso se fijo en un pequeño camino que llevaba abajo de una colina

-por aquí

Yami y Yugi bajaron de la colina para dirigirse al camino seguían con su camino yami tenía uno de sus armas en su mano derecha y debería mantener su guardia arriba ya que podrían atacarlos en cualquier lado mienta Yugi tenía que ver por atrás para ver si no los atacan también, estaban a punto de cruzar un túnel pero yami sintió una presencia

-¡abajo!.-grito Yami ya que sintió que dieron un disparo

Yugi se agacho y escucho un disparo por donde venían, yami se levanto con su arma lista para disparar pero se quedo sorprendido ya que vio a la misma chica que salvo en la noche anterior

-hermano ya deja el arma ellos son humanos como nosotros.-dijo la chica con ojos color miel

-como se que son humanos y no esas horribles criaturas.-respondido su hermano con el arma en la mano

-míralos no están heridos y uno tiene un arma

-bueno ok.-dijo el chico rubio mientras guardaba el arma

Yugi escucho la conversación de los hermanos y una voz se le hizo familiar

-Joey ¿eres tú?.-dijo Yugi mientras salía de atrás de la espalda de yami

-Yugi eres tu viejo estas vivo pensé que ya te convertiste en esas cosas.-dijo el rubio muy contento de ver a su amigo

-no Joey aun estoy vivo ya que esta persona me salvo la vida dijo.-Yugi mientras apuntanba ha yami

Serenity se quedo observando a yami se le hacía conocido, estuvo recordando la noche anterior cuando fue salvada por un chico misterioso lo miraba de pies a cabeza y al fin se acordó de quien era ya que Serenity no pudo verle el rostro y ahora puede vérselo

-yami ¿eres tú?.-pregunto Serenity

-yami.-dijeron Yugi y Joey muy confundidos

-quien es yami.-susurro Joey en el oido de Yugi

-no lo sé creo que el.-susurro Yugi

Yami al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia Serenity

-vaya parece que nos volvimos a encontrar

-así que ese es tu rostro cuando te conocí lo tenias oculto espera un momento.-dijo Serenity para observarba a Yugi y yami.-Yugi ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yami es tu hermano gemelo?

-ah Serenity el no es mi hermano

-oye viejo se parecen un chingo en serio no son hermanos

-no Joey

-lo siento pero creo que me confunden él y yo no somos hermanos además yo no tengo hermanos.-dijo Yami

-ok nada mas decíamos es que se parecen los dos enserio.-dijo Joey para seguir observándolos

-como sea yo me largo.-dijo Yami para seguir con su camino

-espera no vayas para allá ya que hay por todos partes esas cosas.-dijo Serenity

-oye es enserio no bromeamos hay un monton de esas cosas por ese camino ya que nos costó trabajo llegar aquí.-respondido Joey

-"pensando maldición ahora como podremos salir de este lugar".-penso Yami muy molesto

-enserio ahora que hacemos por dónde iremos.-hablo Yugi

-estábamos pensando yo y Serenity que iríamos a la plaza (n/a: ósea un centro comercial)

-una plaza.-dijo Yami confundido

-si.-dijo Serenity

-y en donde diablos vamos a encontrar una plaza por este lugar.-dijo Yami muy enojado

-tranquilo hay uno cerca por este lugar.-dijo Joey para calmar a Yami

-pensándolo bien creo que ya llegamos.-dijo Yugi mientras apuntanba

-es la plaza.-dijeron ambos hermanos Wheeler

-vaya, vaya parece que tenemos suerte

-si y mucho ¡vamos a la plaza!.-grito Joey mientras levantanba su brazo

-si!.-gritaron Serenity y Yugi

-y entonces que hacemos aquí parados como tontos vámonos.-dijo Yami para seguir con su camino

Todos siguieron con su camino hacia la plaza el lugar en donde estarían a salvo

….continuara…..

Hola a todos mis lectores Hasta aquí termina este capi espero que les allá gustado jejeje además creo que se les hizo familiar verdad espero que no me regañen por esto por favor bueno además agradezco a nyu-nono a Darkyami Motou gracias por su reviews amigas significan mucho para mí y me da la aspiración para seguir escribiendo bueno nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia nos vemos

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Caminaron hacia la plaza para poder entrar ya que estaba muy cerrado encontraron una puerta de emergencias era la única entrada donde podrían pasar ya que no podrían entrar por la puerta principal de la plaza, Yugi y Joey intentaban abrirlo con un fierro de metal pero seles hacia difícil en unos segundos una persona caminaba por ese lugar yami se dio cuenta de su presencia la persona volteo viendo a los cuatro jóvenes intentando abrir la puerta al haber volteado yami vio que no era una persona normal ya que estaba contagiado y corrió hacia ellos para atacarlos

-¡oye Rubio abre rápido la puerta.- grito Yami para agarrar su arma y comenzar a disparar

-¡OH POR DIOS!.-grito Joey para observar que varios zombies venían hacia ellos

-rápido hermano.-dijo Serenity

-¡vamos Joey!.-grito Yugi

Yami disparaba a cada uno de los zombies que venían Joey le dio el fierro a Yugi y también saco su arma y comenzó a disparar ya que yami no podía solo y además eran varios Yugi intentaba abrirlo pero no podía y yami fue a donde estaba la puerta

-hazte a un lado.-dijo Yami para disparar la cerradura (n/a: porque no hicieron eso antes ¬¬)

Abrieron la puerta y comenzaron a entrar intentaban cerrarla pero los zombies se amontonaban

-ciérrala.-dijo Yami para empujar la puerta

-eso intento.-dijo Joey al igual que Yami empujaba la puerta

Al fin cerraron la puerta le pusieron un seguro para que no se abriera y continuaron con su camino salieron de una tienda y al fin estaba adentro de la plaza

-este lugar está muy callado.-dijo Joey mientras observaba el lugar

-bueno al menos ya estamos a salvo.-respondio Yugi

-si uff u.u pensé que íbamos a morir.-suspiro Serenity

Mientras estos tres platicaban yami observaba el lugar camino hacia las puertas principales para ver si estaban cerradas tenía que asegurarse que todas las puertas de la plaza estuvieran cerradas ya que uno estuviera abierta zombies entrarían y los atacarían

-oigan ustedes hay que separarnos y revisar todas las puertas si están cerradas.-dijo Yami a los demás

-separarnos.-dudo Serenity

-ya me oíste

-oye tú no tienes derecho a hablarle así además yo no dejare sola a mi hermana.-dijo Joey un poco molesto

-hmp.-es lo unico que se escucho salir de la boca de Yami para ignorar al rubio.- tu nombre es Joey verdad

-si

-sebe que tú sabes cuidarte solo así que tú y yo revisaremos toda la plaza y que tú hermana se quede con este ah… ¿Cómo te llamas?.-dijo Yami para apuntar a Yugi

-me llamo Yugi

-bien.-dijo Yami para agarrar uno de sus armas y aventarselo a Yugi.-sabes usar un arma no…

-ah… no O.o

-"patético".-penso Yami molesto para acercarse a Yugi

Yami se acerco a Yugi y le quito el seguro del arma

-ahora ya puedes disparar solo aprieta el gatillo y saldrá la bala recuerda si vez un zombie dispárale en la cabeza ese es su punto débil

-de acuerdo

-bien vamos Joey.-dijo Yami para seguir con su camino

-si! Oye Yugi por favor cuida bien a mi hermana

-no te preocupes ahora ve

-hermano no te preocupes estaré bien.-dijo Serenity para mostrar una sonrisa

-de acuerdo no tardare lo prometo.-dijo Joey para continuar con su camino

Yami y Joey se separaron estuvieron revisando todas las puertas para ver si no estaban abiertas mientras que Yugi y Serenity estaban esperándolos por un buen rato hasta que se hartaron

-no crees que ya se tardaron.-dijo Yugi

-si espero que no le paso nada a mi hermano.-dijo Serenity muy preocupada

-no te preocupes Serenity se que este Joey sabe cuidarse solo

-si gracias Yugi

Ambos estuvieron platicando ya que no se dieron cuenta que había un zombie atrás de ellos

-ya me harte iré a buscarlo .-dijo Serenity para levantarse de su lugar

-no Serenity tenemos que quedarnos aquí

Yugi vio a Serenity estaba sorprendida con algo ya que su rostro mostraba miedo y sorpresa

-Serenity que tienes Serenity

Serenity solo levanto su dedo índice apuntando en las espaldas de Yugi, Yugi volteo y vio a una horrible criatura atrás de ellos

-¡OH NO!.-grito Yugi

La criatura corrió hacia ellos Yugi no sabía qué hacer estaba en shock y recordó lo que le dijo yami

Recuerdo

-ahora ya puedes disparar solo aprieta el gatillo y saldrá la bala recuerda si vez un zombie dispárale en la cabeza ese es su punto débil

Fin del recuerdo

Yugi reacciono agarrando el arma que le dio yami intentaba disparar pero le gano el miedo el zombie hizo que Yugi callera de espaldas tenía el arma encima del cuello de la criatura intentando alejarlo, Serenity estaba asustada no sabía qué hacer y solo comenzó a gritar

Mientras que yami y Joey terminaron de revisar todo estaba seguro caminaban para ir con Yugi y Serenity al escuchar el grito de Serenity comenzaron a correr, Yugi intentaba quitarse de encima del zombie logro sacar su pierna y le dio una patada haciendo que se alejara, rápidamente agarro el arma y disparo justo en la cabeza, yami y Joey vieron la escena en donde Yugi disparo justo en la cabeza a esa criatura

-¡BIEN HECHO YUGI!.- grito Joey muy emocionado

Serenity escucho la voz de su hermano Joey y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo

-hermano tenía miedo pensé que te habías convertido.-dijo Serenity muy asustada para abrazar a su hermano

-tranquila hermanita estoy bien además yo soy el que tenía miedo por haber escuchado tu grito pensé que te había perdido

Yami fue hacia a donde estaba Yugi y le ayudo a levantarse

-estas bien.-dijo Yami para ayudar a Yugi a levantarse

-si gracias

-no estás herido o no te mordió esa cosa

-no, no lo creo.-dijo Yugi para revisarse su cuerpo

-bien además sabia que podrías hacerlo sebe que si sabes usar un arma

-ahh… pero todo lo que hice fue apretar el gatillo como tú me dijiste

-eso es lo que se trata para poder aprender a disparar una arma es tener buena puntería y debes apretar el gatillo

-ahh ahora entiendo

-Lo entendiste

-si y algo mas es seguro el lugar

-si todo está cerrado

-que bien.-dijo Yugi para suspirar

Los cuatro chicos estaban reunidos estaban a salvo por ahora en el lugar en donde tendrán que vivir por el resto de sus vidas

…..Continuara….

Hola a todos mis lectores Hasta aquí termina este capi espero que les allá gustado jejeje bueno no se qué les parece pero siento que este capi me salió un poco aburrido no creen u.u (suspiro) mi imaginación se acaba bueno agradezco a DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono y Ayumi Yami Motou gracias por su reviews amigas n.n bueno nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia hasta la próxima

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Todos observaban el lugar ya que era una plaza, caminaron hasta llegar a un elevador decidieron subir para ver si había más gente convida o esas cosas rodeando el lugar se abrieron las puertas estaban en el segundo piso caminaban y yami se entretuvo en una tienda de armas (sayumi: una tienda de armas en una plaza O.o yo: si hay un problema con eso ¬¬ sayumi: pero que hace una tienda de armas en una plaza yo: es mi fic no te metas en donde no te llamaron entrometida sayumi: ok me callo u.u) caminaba hasta llegar a la puerta pero estaba cerrada, lo que hizo yami fue romper la puerta que era de cristal con su codo para poder abrirlo pero sonó un alarma y no le dio importancia todos voltearon ya que escucharon la alarma y vieron a yami entrar en la tienda de armas

-¡oye! ¿Pero qué haces?.-pregunto yugi al observar que Yami entraba a la tienda de armas

-parece que hoy es mi día de suerte.-dijo Yami para observar que la habitacion estaba llena de armas

-O.O orales cuantas armas.-dijo Joey para quedar sorprendido

Yami camino hasta encontrar las balas de sus armas y comenzó a cargarlas

-creo que yo también voy a cargar mi arma ya que se están acabando las balas.-respondio Joey

-Joey no podemos agarrar las cosas que no nos pertenecen.-dijo Yugi para detener a su amigo

-oh vamos Yugi además no hay nadie aquí

-te equivocas joven ¡ahora no toquen nada! Y pongan sus manos en la cabeza.-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño de ojos color marron mientras apuntanba con su arma

-hermano hay un guardia de seguridad.-dijo Serenity

-no agarre nada.-respondio Joey para levantar sus manos

Todos escucharon al guardia y levantaron sus manos, yami escucho al guardia pero no le hizo caso solo seguía cargando sus armas con las balas

-¡oye Que no me oíste que no toques nada y pon tus manos en la cabeza!.-grito el guardia

-Serenity como dijiste que se llamaba.-susurro Yugi en el oido de Serenity

-este yami

-yami escucha al guardia por favor

-hmp.-es lo unico que se escucho salir de la boca Yami mientras seguia ignorándo

-contare hasta tres y si no dejas lo que estás haciendo disparare

-no tienes las agallas para dispararme.-dijo Yami para meter la última bala en su arma

-O.O escucharon lo que dijo.-dijo Serenity muy sorprendida

-O.O como se le ocurre decir eso acaso quiere morir.-dijo yugi sorprendido

-O.O lo está retando.-dijo Joey al igual que su hermana y amigo estaba sorprendido

-¿qué dijiste?.-dijo el guardia muy molesto

-no repito dos veces ¬¬.-dijo Yami

-mocoso ahora ya veras.-dijo el guardia muy molesto para comenzar a disparar

El guardia de seguridad disparo varias veces haciendo que todos los demás se agacharan se detuvo pero no vio a ningún lado a yami, el guardia solo sintió un arma atrás de su cabeza apuntándolo, Yugi y los demás vieron como yami estaba apuntando el arma en la cabeza del guardia estaban sorprendidos se quedaron pensando en cómo llego tan rápido ahí

-"como lo hizo para llegar ahí tan rápido".-penso Yugi

-"wow que velocidad me gustaría saber como lo hizo".-penso Joey muy sorprendido

-"no lo puedo creer como lo hizo además no tiene ninguna herida increíble".-penso Serenity

-eres lento.-dijo Yami mientras quitaba el seguro del arma y poniendo su dedo en el gatillo.-prepárate para morir

-dame el arma ahora y pon tus manos en la cabeza.-dijo otro hombre de cabello negro con ojos azules mientras ponia su arma en la cabeza de yami

Yami obedeció le dio el arma al otro guardia y puso sus manos en su cabeza, el guardia guardo las armas y saco unas esposas para ponérselos en las muñecas de yami

-Enrique ¿estás bien?.-dijo el guardia de ojiazul

-si gracias Luis.-dijo Enrique

-bien ahora hay que llevarnos a estas personas y hay que encerrarlos

-si oigan ustedes tres no se queden ahí parados vamos.-dijo Enrique a los demás

Yugi y los demás hicieron caso y salieron de la tienda Luis tenia esposado a yami e hizo que saliera de la tienda pero antes le dio unas palabras dedicadas a Enrique

-tuviste suerte tu amigo te salvo el pellejo.-dijo Yami para salir de la tienda

-"vaya que muchacho sí que da miedo debo tener cuidado con él".-penso Enrique asustado

Todos siguieron con su camino y llegaron en una pequeña cárcel en donde metían a las personas que intentaban robar

Enrique mientras abría la reja

-espera Enrique revísalos para ver si no tienen un arma como este que tengo aquí.-dijo Luis para apuntar con su dedo a yami

Yami solo hizo una mueca de odio y Enrique comenzó a revisarlos si no tenían un arma

-puedes pasar le dijo a Serenity

Comenzó a revisar a Yugi y luego entro al cuarto y luego con Joey y con el encontraron el arma que tenia

-mira Luis este rubio tenía un arma

-vez te lo dije

-entra perdedor.-dijo Enrique para empujar a Joey

-"fracasado".-penso Joey molesto

-ahora te toca a ti.-dijo Luis mientras observaba a yami para quitarle el arma de su espalda.-pero mira lo que tenemos aquí si es una espada.-dijo Luis para agarrar la espada de Yami

Yami vio como Luis le agarro su espada y comenzó a jugar con ella haciendo que yami se enojara

-¡quita tus sucias manos de mi espada!.-grito Yami muy enojado

-uhhh que miedo me das niño Enrique quítales las esposas y métalo en el cuarto.-dijo Luis para seguir jugando con la espada

Enrique le quito las esposas a yami y lo más rápido que pudo fue aventarlo hacia el cuarto, yami cayó al suelo y se levanto con una venita al frente de enojo y Enrique cerro la reja

-¡DEJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA!.-grito Yami muy molesto para dar una patada a la reja.-¡Y TU DEVUELVAME MI ESPADA!.-apunto con su dedo indice a Luis

-pues ahora es mía

-¡esa espada le perteneció a mi padre regrésamela!

-tu papi.-dijo Luis para voltear por todos lados.-pues tu papi aquí no esta así que me pertenece ahora

-¡tú Ya verás cuando salga de aquí te pateare el trasero!

-si lo que digas y mejor cierra la boca ya que me tienes harto con tus gritos

Yami solo gruño y se sentó en el piso y observaba como Luis jugaba con su espada, le daba ganas de asesinarlo ahora Yugi y los demás se quedaron observando en cómo yami observaba mucho al guardia, yami se dio cuenta que estaba vigilado y volteo hacia ellos

-¡y ustedes que tanto me miran se les perdió algo o que!.-grito Yami muy molesto

-no, nada no mirábamos nada.-dijo Joey muy asustado

-no te enojes yami.-dijo Yugi

-yami se que estas molesto porque el guardia te quito tu espada pero no tiene nada de valor.-dijo Serenity

-para ti no tiene nada de valor esa espada pero para mí es algo importante esa espada le perteneció a mi padre me lo dio antes de morir y haré todo lo posible para recuperarla y cuidarla pero él me lo quito.-dijo Yami mientras ocultaba su mirada con sus mechones Rubios para luego observar a Luis y poniendo una mueca de odio

-lamentamos lo de tu padre yami.-dijo Yugi con tristeza

-hmp para que si de todos modos no recuerdo el rostro de mi padre.-dijo Yami mientras volteaba a otro lado

-"no recuerda el rostro de su padre que raro".-penso Yugi

Así pasaron los segundos había un silencio y Serenity hablo para romperlo

-yami ¿Por qué no nos cuentas de tu vida?.-pregunto Serenity

Yami escucho la pregunta de Serenity pero no le contesto ya que no sabía nada de su pasado es como si no tuviera memoria

-oye platícanos de tu vida.-esta vez hablo Joey

-no puedo

-porque no.-dijo Yugi

-porque no lo recuerdo

-como que no lo recuerdas.-dijo Joey

-ya dije no sé nada de mi pasado no sé quien soy hasta el nombre yami no se si sea mi verdadero nombre

-¡que! Entonces el nombre yami no es tu verdadero nombre.-dijo Serenity muy sorprendida

-si no se si es mi nombre

-entonces ¿porque te llamas yami?.-pregunto Yugi

-por este collar.-dijo Yami para sacar un pequeño collar de oro que decía grabado su nombre.-lo último que recuerdo es que desperté como un laboratorio o un hospital no lo recuerdo bien y tenia este collar puesto y desde ese momento decidí llamarme yami

Yugi se le quedo observando el pequeño collar de oro que tenia grabado el nombre de yami era igual el suyo tenia grabado su nombre (Yugi) quería preguntarle que quien se lo dio pero Serenity hablo

-espera dijiste en un laboratorio u hospital

-si

-y que hacías ahí

-pues no lo se

-creo que estuvieron experimentando algo de ti.-dijo Yugi

-jajaja crees que me estaban tomando como una rata de laboratorio.-rio Yami

-entonces dime ¿cómo perdiste tu memoria?.-pregunto Yugi

-ya te lo dije no lo se

-y algo mas como le hiciste para aparecer tan rápido atrás del guardia sin tener ninguna herida eso no es normal.-dijo Yugi

-bueno.-suspiro Yami para comenzar a hablar.- si tienes razón eso para ustedes no es normal pero les diré esto después de que perdiera mi memoria descubrí algo de mí que ya no es normal esto sonara raro para ustedes pero creo que tengo como supe poderes o algo así puedo moverme mucho más rápido que lo normal también tengo habilidades de pelea y soy bueno manejando cualquier tipo de arma

-con razón en la forma de usar la espada y las armas.-dijo Serenity

-Wow eres como un superhéroe.-dijo Joey emocionado

-(¬¬) no! yo no uso mallas y capas y salgo volando como esas tonterías que dices.-dijo Yami

-entonces eres diferente a todos.-respondio yugi

-si

-Wow ¿Cómo me gustaría tener todo esto eso y ser como tú?.-pregunto Joey emocionado

-pues yo lo odio ¿Cómo me gustaría ser humano de nuevo? En vez de tener todo esto lo detesto.-dijo Yami muy enojado mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-no te enojes yami por favor además me impresiona que tengas esas habilidades son increíbles verdad chicos.-dijo Serenity

-si.-dijeron ambos chicos

-para ustedes creen que son increíbles que tenga esas habilidades tan raras.-dijo Yami algo sorprendido

-si y no digas raras como dice Serenity son increíbles.-dijo Yugi

-son fabulosas.-dijo Joey para levantar su pulgar

-hmp saben ustedes tres me están cayendo bien.-dijo Yami para mostrar una sonrisa

-"kyaa! Nunca lo había visto sonreír así es la primera vez que lo veo yo creí que era muy serio pero me equivoque".-penso Serenity emocionada

-bueno como me gustaría contarles de mi pero como no tengo memoria porque no me cuenta de ustedes para que los conozca mejor.-dijo Yami

-es una buena idea.-respondio Serenity

-pues bien comiencen a hablar.-dijo Yami para sentarse de nuevo

Así pasaron las horas estuvieron platicando entre ellos para que yami los conociera mejor en eso Serenity ya se aburrió ya que quería salir del lugar en donde estaban encerrados

-ahh! Ya me aburrí.-dijo Serenity

-yo también.-dijo Yugi

-como me gustaría estar allá afuera en vez de estar encerrado aquí.-se quejo joey

-no son los únicos díganme acaso quieren salir.-dijo Yami a los demás

-si.-dijeron los además

-pues creo que tengo un plan vengan escuchen.-dijo Yami para que todos escucharan el plan de Yami

Los tres se acercaron a yami mientras él les contaban todo para salir del cuarto que ya los tenia hartos

…..Continuara…

Hola a todos mis lectores Hasta aquí termina este capi espero que les allá gustado jejeje bueno además agradezco a nyu-nono a Darkyami Motou gracias por su reviews amigas n.n bueno yo me despido nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia

**Sayonara**

**3liiza luniita **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Yami les contaba del plan mientras que los tres escuchaban todo en eso Joey se molesto un poco ya que su hermana tendría que llamar la atención de unos de los guardias y no quería que le pasara nada

-oye yami a mi hermana no la involucres en esto.-dijo el chico rubio molesto

-Joey descuida a Serenity no le va a pasar nada todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamar la atención a estos dos guardias cuando uno de ellos vengan acá y abra la puerta yo me encargare de él y ustedes dos se encargaran del otro guardia entendieron.-dijo Yami

-ok vamos

-de acuerdo.-hablo Yugi

-bien estas lista Serenity.-dijo Yami

-si yami

-has lo tuyo Serenity

Los tres chavos se pusieron de acuerdo de que disque estuvieran durmiendo mientras que Serenity tendría que llamar la atención de unos de los guardias

-¡hola disculpen, alguien me puede ayudar!.-grito Serenity desde la celda

Unos de los guardias escucho a Serenity y camino hacia el pequeño cuarto, yami veía todo de reojo el que llamo la atención era el guardia Luis la misma persona que hizo enojar a yami

-"perfecto ese es el que quería que viniera".-pensó Yami para luego mostrar una sonrisa

-¿qué es lo que quieres?.-preguntó de mala gana este Luis

-si me daría el permiso de salir e ir al baño por favor

-solo me llamaste para que te dejara salir para ir al baño.-dijo el guardia muy enojado

-si además en este lugar en donde estoy encerrada no hay ningún baño

-bueno está bien.-dijo Luis para abrir la puerta

-"muy bien aquí entro yo".-pensó Yami

-ve y rápido ya que no voy a acompañarte

-pero yo

-ahora que sucede

-¡esto es lo que sucede!.-grito Yami para darle un golpe en el rostro al guardia

-pero que….-no termino de hablar ya que resibio el golpe

Yami le dio el golpe a Luis haciendo que callera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza con el golpe hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, yami salió del cuarto y agarro a Luis de la camisa para arrastrarlo y meterlo al pequeño lugar en donde estaban

-bien hecho Serenity

-"que fuerte es yami".-pensó Serenity sorprendida.- si

-oigan Yugi, Joey les toca.-comentó Yami a los otros dos

-si.-dijeron ambos chicos para salir de la celda

Ambos salieron del cuarto para encargarse del otro guardia Enrique estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón y veía disque la televisión

-Luis que es lo que quería esa chica.-dijo Enrique para seguir observando la televisión

Pasaron unos segundos y Enrique no recibió ninguna respuesta de Luis

-¡oye te estoy hablando que no piensas contestar!.-grito molesto para darse la vuelta

Al haber volteado Enrique fue sorprendido por Joey y Yugi ya que le dieron un golpe de cada uno Joey le dio un golpe en el rostro y Yugi en la cabeza para que perdiera el conocimiento ambos cargaron a Enrique para también llevarlo al pequeño cuarto en donde estaban

-vaya si que pesa.-se quejo Yugi para seguir cargando el cuerpo

-si verdad que es lo que come.-dijo Joey al igual que su amigo estaba cargando el guardia

Habían llegado al cuarto y metieron a Enrique junto con Luis para encerrarlos

-uff ese guardia sí que pesaba.-suspiro Yugi

-bien hay que encerrar la puerta.-hablo Joey

-espera Joey.-dijo Yami para entrar a la celda

-que sucede

-a donde las tiene.-dijo Yami buscando lo que necesita

-¿que es lo que buscas yami?.-preguntó Yugi

-las llaves

-si buscas las llaves de todas las puertas y de la reja yo las tengo.-dijo Joey para enseñar las llaves

-no esas no

-entonces cuales

-oye Joey busca en las llaves que tienes si hay una llave plateada

-haber déjame buscar no yami todas son de bronce

-a donde estará

-y para que quieres esa llave.-dijo Yugi

-para abrir esa puerta ya que ahí están guardados mis cosas

-y ¿Cómo sabes que están ahí?.-preguntó el pequeño Yugi

-cuando me quitaron mis cosas uno de los guardias los guardo ahí adentro junto con tu arma Joey

-¡que! Enserio vamos yami búscala o mejor déjame ayudarte

-espera ya lo encontré

Yami encontró la llave plateada para abrir la puerta en donde estaban guardados sus cosas salió del pequeño cuarto en donde estaba y cerro la reja camino hacia la puerta y lo abrió haciendo que todos se quedaran sorprendidos ya que ese cuarto tenia cosas guardadas de las personas que perdieron algo (bueno cosas perdidas), yami entro al cuarto y busco sus pertenencias

-wow son muchas cosas.-dijo Yugi sorprendido

-si hay mucha gente que pierde todo.-dijo Joey

-oh miren una bolsa que lindo n.n.-dijo Serenity contenta

Todos estaban observando el lugar cuando yami ya encontró sus cosas y fue con los demás

-Joey ten.-dijo Yami para lanzar el arma del Rubio

-mi arma gracias yami

-si que este lugar está lleno de cosas fue difícil buscar mis cosas y tu arma Joey

-pues mira tú alrededor toda esta habitación está llena de cosas

-a veces hay gente tonta que pierde todo

-bueno algunas.-hablo Yugi

-y ahora que hacemos.-dijo Joey a los demás

-no lo se.-hablo Serenity

-ya sé que les parece si vamos a comer.-dijo Joey

-hermano tu siempre piensas en tu estomago

-"y si que tiene toda la razón está Serenity".-pensó Yugi para luego mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa ^-^'

-¡vamos!.-grito Joey para salir corriendo del lugar

-¡espera Joey!.-grito Serenity para alcanzar a su hermano

-vienes yami.-dijo Yugi

-no me quedare aquí ve tu sebe que tienes que cambiarte de ropa ya que no estarás en piyama todo el día

-jejeje tienes razón te veo luego.-dijo Yugi para salir corriendo del lugar

Todos menos yami fueron a recorrer la plaza ya que tienen la oportunidad de hacer lo que querían (n/a: ya me imagino lo que harán todos cuando estén solos en la plaza andarán por allá y por acá agarrando todo gratis jejeje quiero estar en su lugar (X3) y esperando que algún día llegara la ayuda

…**.Continuara…..**

_Hola a todos mis lectores el día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno agradezco a mis amigas DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono y ha Ayumi Yami Motou muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas ^-^ y lamento la demora ya que por culpa de mis tontitos hermanos me quitaron el internet T.T y no pude subir este capi antes y espero que no me lo quiten otra vez por las vacaciones porque si no me muero X.X y si ven que no subo otro capi de mis fics es porque me lo quitaron de nuevo u.u bueno olvidemos todo mis berrinches que hice yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho y que tengan unos felices vacaciones jejeje ^o^ _

**Sayonara!**

**3liiza luniita **


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todos estaban en la plaza iban a diferentes lugares (n/a: suertudos ¬¬ para ellos es gratis todo) mientras todos disfrutaban yami estaba en una pequeña oficina en donde estaban los guardias observaba su alrededor para buscar evidencias o algo y encontró un radio de comunicación lo agarro para prenderlo pero por la mala suerte el radio no funcionaba necesitaba reparaciones

-"creo que tengo que repararla ya que no funciona".-pensó Yami para seguir observando el radio

Pasaron algunos segundos y los guardias despertaron con un dolor en la cabeza haciendo que yami dejara lo que hacia

-ah mi cabeza.-se quejo Luis para comenzar a despertar

-vaya ya despertó el bello durmiente.-lo dijo con burla

-¡que! Pero que hago aquí encerrado

-¿que no lo recuerdas?

-tú sácame de aquí.-dijo Luis para apuntar con su dedo a Yami

-no lo hare además te lo dije que cuando saliera de ese lugar en donde ahora estás tú te iba a dar tu merecido y así fue mírate ahora estas ahí encerrado

-tu como te atreves mocoso sácame de aquí ahora mismo

-hay mi cabeza me duele.-se escucho otra voz esta vez estaba comenzando a despertar este Enrique

-Enrique tu también estas aquí.-dijo Luis para quedar sorprendido

-Luis pero donde estamos

-encerrados en el pequeño cuarto de prisioneros

-¡que! Pero que hacemos aquí

-el fue.-dijo Luis para apuntar a yami

-¡oye! Sácanos de aquí ahora

-mmmm déjame pensarlo NO...- dijo Yami

: -¡que! Porque no.-dijeron ambos guardias

-me da risa verlos así y quiero verlos sufrir un rato del puro aburrimiento haber que harán ahora

-no me digas que estarás ahí sentado en esa silla sin hacer nada tú también te vas a aburrir.-esta vez hablo Luis

-claro que no al menos voy a reparar esto.-dijo Yami para apuntarel radio

-el radio de comunicación jajaja esa cosa ya no funciona yo intente repararlo y no funciono.-dijo Enrique

-lo intentaste porque no sabias como repararlo eres un tonto para reparar un simple aparato

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ya te dije no repito dos veces ¬¬#

Enrique se molesto un poco por el comentario que yami le dijo y solo decidió callarse un rato ambos guardias observaban a yami intentando reparar el radio de comunicación, yami abrió el radio por la mitad y vio que todo estaba roto

-todos los cables están rotos enserio dijiste que lo reparaste o lo rompiste mas.

-claro que lo repare.-comentó Enrique

-enserio entonces ¿porque todos los cables están rotos? ¬¬

-bueno yo…

-lo rompiste más Enrique.-dijo Luis molesto

-claro que no

-este muchacho tiene razón eres un tonto para reparar un simple aparato

-eso no es cierto yo no lo rompí

-si como no tu todo lo que tocas lo rompes

Yami escuchaba la conversación de ambos guardias y se le hizo aburrido se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la puerta

-oye a donde crees que vas.-dijo Luis

-me voy ya que su conversación de ambos de aburre.-dijo Yami sin mucha importancia

-que no puedes dejarnos aquí solos.-hablo Enrique

-obsérvame.-dijo Yami para salir de la oficina

-no sácame de aquí al menos llévame contigo no me quiero quedar aquí encerrado con el monstruo de Luis

-¿Qué dijiste?.-dijo Luis muy enojado

-lo diré como dice el mocoso que acaba de salir "no repito dos veces"

-Enrique eres un…-dijo Luis para Darle un golpe en la cabeza a Enrique

Yami salió de la oficina y decidió caminar un poco ya que si le había aburrido esa conversación de ambos guardias caminaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que un objeto (ósea una pelota) estaba a punto de golpearlo y solo escucho la voz de Joey diciendo "cuidado" rápidamente yami saco su espada rompiendo por la mitad la pelota haciendo que los demás se sorprendieran

-yami estas bien.-dijo Yugi

-lo siento, lo siento es que no te vi.-le pedia disculpas este Joey

-mira lo que hiciste hermano casi lo golpeas.-hablo Serenity

-enserio yami lo siento es que a veces no controlo mi fuerza jeje.-decia joey

-descuida no paso nada la próxima vez ten mucho cuidado.-dijo Yami para comenzar a caminar y guardar su espada

-uff pensé que se iba a enojar y que te iba a golpear Joey.-suspiro Yugi

-si que suerte tengo

Serenity: -yo pensaba lo mismo que Yugi.-dijo Serenity para observar a yami que se alejaba del lugar.-"que es lo que tiene él es muy agresivo y serio y no golpeo a mi hermano que raro creo que ya le agradamos".-pensó Serenity para luego mostrar una sonrisa

Yami caminaba cuando doblo una esquina y vio unas escaleras que llevaban arriba decidió subir y llego hasta ver una puerta lo abrió y era la azotea

-es la azotea de la plaza

Camino hasta ver el paisaje y se quedo sorprendido ya que vio a muchos zombies rodeando la plaza y unos que se acercaban a donde estaban ellos eran varios zombies estaban rodeados miro hacia arriba en el cielo y vio unos helicópteros volando en diferentes lugares buscando sobrevivientes, yami se iba a dar la vuelta y vio unos botes de pintura a lado de la puerta cuando entro no los vio camino hacia ellos y estaban llenos de pintura y se quedo pensando un rato

-"en estos botes hay mucha pintura creo que tengo una idea hay que poner un letrero de S.O.S para que vean que hay sobrevivientes en esta plaza pero necesito ayuda".-pensó Yami para salir corriendo del lugar

Rápidamente yami bajo de las escaleras y fue a buscar a los demás hasta encontrarlos sentados en unas sillas y miraban la televisión estaban las noticias un reportero hablaba lo que estaba sucediendo

-estoy aquí en una parte del estadio militar de la ciudad domino en donde varios helicópteros buscan sobrevivientes mucha gente está a salvo en este lugar ya no hay infección repito no hay infección.-hablo el reportero

-escucharon no hay infección.-dijo Yugi para conecer contento

-si Yugi lo escuchamos.-hablo Joey

-espero que los helicópteros nos encuentren pronto.-comentó Serenity

-si quieren que vengan los helicópteros aquí necesito de su ayuda de todos ustedes.-se escucho la voz de Yami para que todos voltearan a verlo

-nuestro ayuda.-dijo Yugi

-si

-para que.-esta vez hablo Joey

-cuando caminaba encontré unas escaleras que llevan a la azotea de la plaza

-espera hay una azotea en la plaza.-dijo Joey para ponerse sorprendido

-si

-vaya no sabía que había una azotea.-comentó Yugi

-ni yo

-ya escúchenme si y también encontré pintura estaba pensando en que si ponemos un letrero de ayuda (ósea de S.O.S) y lo verían los helicópteros nos ayudarían entonces están conmigo.-dijo Yami a los demás

-pues vamos hay que hacerlo.-dijo joey

-si vamos

-cuenta conmigo.-hablo Serenity

-entonces vamos antes que se vayan los helicópteros.-dijo Yami

-si.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Todos se levantaron de las sillas y fueron con yami para poner letreros en la azotea para recibir una ayuda y ser rescatados

…**.Continuara…..**

_Hola a todos mis lectores el día de hoy les traigo el nuevo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno agradezco a mis amigas DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono y ha Ayumi Yami Motou muchas gracias por sus reviews amigas ^-^ y lamento la demora de nuevo jejeje bueno yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho _

**Sayoonara!**

**3liiza luniita**


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Yami caminaba por los pasillos de la plaza hasta encontrarse a todos los demás, platicando o disque conociéndose uno de ellos vio a Yami caminando rumbo a la azotea fue con él para saludarlo o conocerlo ya que no lo había visto con los demás

-hola un placer conocerte mi nombre es Duke y tu nombre es...

Yami no le contesto y no le interesaba conocerlo, solo lo ignoro e iba a seguir con su camino pero fue interrumpido por Yugi

-oye Yami a dónde estabas bueno ya que estas aquí voy a presentarte a todos los pasajeros que ayudaste y salvaste

-Yugi no espera no me interesa tengo algo de prisa contesto Yami

-oh vamos mira te los presentare el es Duke

-hola de nuevo respondió "pero que serio es este chavo" pensó

-parece que también ya conociste a mi amiga tea

-hola Yami es un placer conocerte y gracias por ayudarnos "mi héroe" pensó

-hmp ¬¬ ignorándola

-ella es Rebecca

-hola así que tú eras esa persona que nos ayudo muchas gracias pensé que íbamos a morir

-"pues los debí dejarlos morir ya que cometí un error al meterlos aquí" pensó yami

-y ya conociste a Tristán

-hola! Viejo (: D)

-"viejo dime así de nuevo y te voy arrancar la cabeza" pensó yami con mucho enfado

-y ellos son los hermanos kaiba seto y Mokuba

-hola mucho gusto respondió el pequeñín

-"hmp a ese tipo se le ve en la mirada que no le interesa conocernos esos ojos llenos de odio son iguales a los míos" pensó kaiba

-ya terminaste Yugi ya que me tengo que ir de este lugar aburrido comento el joven de cabello tricolor

-si ya termine y ¿que es lo que tienes? Respondió Yugi

-nada solo estoy un poco ocupado

-bueno como sea y por cierto que tienes ahí (apuntando)

-esto es un radio de comunicación

-un radio de comunicación respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-si ¬¬ dijo Yami

-y funciona dijo emocionado el pequeño Yugi

-sí pero no tiene buena señal y es poreso que iré a la azotea ya que hay buena señal haya arriba y si me disculpan tengo prisa (comenzando a caminar)

Yami siguió con su camino dejando a los demás parados

-oye Yugi sí que es muy serio tu hermano comento Duke

-no el no es mi hermano

-enserio no… a mí me parece que si además es un grosero no nos saludo y no dijo nada comento Rebecca con un tono de enfado

-ya dije que no es mi hermano y bueno el es así perdónenlo n-n'

-espero que logre comunicarse con alguien este Yami respondió Tristán

-eso espero ya que también llevamos horas aquí y ya me estoy aburriendo contesto Yugi

En otro lado de la plaza caminaba un joven de cabellos tricolores, rumbo a la azotea para poder comunicarse con alguien subió a las escaleras para llegar al último piso había llegado abrió la puerta y miro el cielo ya se estaba atardeciendo prendió el radio había buena señal Enrique tenía razón. Intentaba comunicarse con alguien pero no hubo ningún resultado nadie le contestaba decidió esperarse un rato para ver si a había una respuesta. Había pasado algunas horas Yami a un no lograba comunicarse con nadie cuando escucho la voz de Yugi hablándole

-Yami

Yami volteo y vio a Yugi entrando por la puerta y acercarse a el

-Yugi que sucede

-no nada todo sigue normal solo quería saber si ya lograste hablar con alguien

-no a un no parece que somos los únicos sobrevivientes de la ciudad domino nadie me contesta

-y has intentado hablar en otra parte del mundo

-ya lo hice y no recibí ninguna respuesta

-crees que este virus haya infectado todo el mundo Yami

-no lo sé espero que no

-bueno ah algo mas si quieres bajar para que comas algo

-no le respondió

-que porque no

-no tengo hambre déjeme solo ve tu

-pero debes comer algo y si no comes perderás fuerzas y…

-no me molestes si ya dije que no quiero nada ahora lárgate (enojado) (n/a: uhhh pero que amable eres Yami)

-bien como quieras (enojado y retirándose del lugar)

Yugi se retiro enojado y bajo de la azotea se dirigió hacia a donde estaba los demás, todos vieron a Yugi su rostro mostraba enojo camino hasta sentarse en unas de las sillas de la mesa

-oye Yugi ¿Qué te pasa? Te vez enojado respondió su amigo Joey

-no tengo nada Joey

-Yugi que tienes con un tono de preocupación le respondió Serenity

-(suspirando) solo me pelee con Yami eso es todo

-ahora que paso comento su amigo el Rubio

-se pelearon contesto Serenity

-si solo le dije que si no quería bajar para que coma algo y me dijo que no quería nada, que no lo molestara y me dijo que me largara

-¡que! Te dijo eso ahora así Yami se paso de la raya iré a decirle en su cara que nadie le dice así a mis amigos (comenzando a caminar)

-hermano yo en tu lugar no lo molestaría ya que es capaz de que te asesine

Joey al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermana detuvo su paso y solo se quedo parado y comenzó a sudar frio

-"Serenity tiene razón si lo molesto mas se enojara y me cortara en pedacitos con su espada o me dará un disparo justo en la cabeza o peor sería la carnada para esas horribles criaturas entonces adiós mundo cruel si lo hago enojar ¡hay no quiero a mi mami!" pensó Joey mientras comenzaba a lloriquear

-ahora que tiene Joey respondió algo confundido el pequeño Yugi

-no lo sé creo que lo asuste ya que esta temblando

-jajaja da risa verlo así

-jajaja si a veces me gusta bromear

-entonces era una broma lo que dijiste

-no yo dije la verdad además no quiero que mi hermano muera ya que es la única familia que tengo

-entiendo los míos murieron pero gracias a Yami me salvo la vida si no hubiera llegado ya sería una de esas criaturas

-igual a mi me salvo la vida vez Yami es bueno no es tan malo

-bueno tienes razón pero luego él se enoja demasiado y es muy serio y…la verdad siento que ya lo he conocido hace años atrás pero no lo recuerdo muy bien comento Yugi

-Yugi tú crees que Yami de verdad sea tu hermano

-no lo sé Serenity no lo se

-(suspirando) bueno al menos alguien debe hablar con él no crees

-¡que! De que hablas Serenity

-se enojo contigo porque no quería comer además yo pienso que no ha comido nada durante todo el día le llevare algo (levantándose de su lugar)

-no Serenity no lo hagas se enojara y no quiero imaginarme lo que es capaz que te haga

-no creo que me haga nada él nunca golpearía a una mujer bueno iré con él te veo al rato Yugi

Serenity camino hacia la azotea llevaba en sus manos un plato con comida para que comiera algo Yami, al principio también pensó lo que le dijo este Yugi debería tener cuidado puede que se enoje mas pero no le importo y siguió con su camino, caminaba rumbo a la azotea hasta llegar y vio a Yami con el aparato intentando comunicarse con alguien

-Yami lamento molestarte solo quería decirte que si…

-Serenity ahora no estoy ocupado

-pero Yami no te he dicho nada todavía

-De todos modos no me interesa volteando a verla y ahora ¿que tienes ahí?

-eso es lo que quería decirte te traje algo para que comieras

-ahora tu también Yugi me dijo lo mismo y ya le dije que no quiero nada

-pero debes comer algo ahora y no me iré de aquí hasta que comas (comenzando a regañarlo)

-ahora ¬¬ quien te crees mi madre

-no pero no quiero que te enfermes y yo… "no quiero que te pase nada"-pensó Serenity- por favor come algo (extendiéndole el plato)

-"ahora que tiene esta chica porque se preocupa tanto por mi" pensó yami mientras veía el plato enfrente de él (suspirando) de acuerdo comeré

-enserio (emocionada)

-si ¬¬ ahora dame el plato

-"lo convencí que comiera que bien" pensó Serenity mientras le entregaba el plato a yami

Yami no tuvo otra opción que aceptar y comenzó a comer al haber terminado le entrego el plato a Serenity

-vez sebe que tenías hambre jejeje (: p)

- ¬¬ eres mala

- que ¿porque? Ó.Ò

-nada olvídalo (volteando a otro lado)

-no dime

-que no

-bien está bien u.u pero Yami puedo decirte una pregunta

-¿cual? respondió Yami

-¿pudiste comunicarte con alguien?

-¡que! Yugi no te lo dijo

-mmmm no

-"ese Yugi" -pensó algo enojado- como decirte no, no pude comunicarme con nadie

-no (decepcionada)

-además me quede pensando que puede que Yugi tenga razón el virus a infectado todo el mundo

-¡que! Todo el mundo sorprendiéndose y haciendo que tirara el plato de las manos

-Sere ¿estás bien? Tiraste el plato

-oh es que me sorprendí por lo que dijiste -levantando los trozos- bueno este será mejor que te deje ya es muy tarde que tengas buenas noches Yami retirándose del lugar

-lo mismo digo que descanses Serenity

-gracias le respondió

Serenity se retiro dejando a Yami a un con el aparato, Yami también estaba a punto de retirarse apago el radio caminaba hacia la puerta cuando escucho una voz desconocida diciendo su nombre y Yami detuvo su paso

-hola Yami Atem Moto

Yami al escuchar el apellido Moto se quedo sorprendido ese apellido se le hizo familiar volteo por todos lados buscando la voz que escucho

-¿Quién eres? Muéstrate respondió Yami

-porque tan enojado pequeño Atem

-Atem lo dijo en un susurro

-ha cierto se me había olvidado que no tienes memoria y ya te dije todo tu nombre completo que tonto soy

-no repetiré otra vez ahora quiero que te muestres

-está bien, está bien aquí estoy saliendo de las sombras

Entre las sombras salió un hombre alto vestido con unos pantalones negros, camiseta de manga larga color negro zapatos negros (n/a: allá todo de negro sebe que los villanos les gusta vestirse de negro ¬¬) pero también usaba un saco o abrigo (n/a: igual como la que usa kaiba pero la de él es blanco y este es de color negro) su cabello era largo de un color azulado o verdoso y sus ojos son de color dorados y este caminaba hacia adonde estaba Yami

-bueno aquí estoy pequeño Atem

-¿quién eres tú? Mirándolo serio

-oh que malos modales tengo un placer joven Atem mi nombre es Dartz

-Dartz

-si ese es mi nombre grábatelo en tu cabeza

-cuida tus palabras (enojado)

-oh si no que me matarías no juegues conmigo Atem tu ni eres ni capaz de matar una mosca

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste? Comenzando a enojarse

-sí que estas sordo pequeño

Yami al escuchar lo que le dijo Dartz se puso furioso, corrió hacia él y lo ataco dándole un fuerte golpe en la quijada pero Dartz detuvo el ataque con una de sus manos y le dio una patada haciendo que Yami esquivara ambos retrocedieron un poco mientras se miraban en los ojos con mucho odio

-vaya Atem si que golpeas duro (sacudiendo su mano)

-hmp eso no es nada prepárate porque mostrare mi verdadera fuerza

-demuéstramelo quiero verlo le grito

Ambos corrieron y sus brazos se cruzaron para darse un golpe justo en la quijada ese golpe no se pudo esquivar ya que ambos los recibieron Dartz y Yami tenían un hilo de sangre en sus bocas pero no les dio importancia y solo continuaron dándose golpes entre ellos en eso Yami dio un salto para darle un golpe con su puño a Dartz pero él lo esquivo, la cantidad de fuerza que tenía el puño de Yami hizo un gran impacto sobre el suelo causando un agujero muy grande

-"impresionante este muchacho es muy fuerte" pensó Dartz mientras veía a Yami que a un estaba con el puño en el suelo

Mientras abajo todos seguían platicando (X) cosa Serenity había bajado de la azota cuando todos escucharon un fuerte ruido que venía de arriba

-¿Qué fue eso? Respondió Yugi

-no lo sé vino de arriba contesto Joey

-oigan escucharon eso grito Tristán un poco asustado

-si dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? Respondió Serenity

-gracias a dios que estas aquí Sere dijo Joey

-que porque que sucede hermano dijo algo confundida

-¡que! no escuchaste el ruido dijo el pequeño Yugi

-sí pero yo pensé que fueron ustedes que estaban peleándose como siempre y cada vez hacen un ruido que yo ni soporto

-no, nosotros no hicimos nada el ruido se escucho arriba en la azotea

-¡que! Yami dijo Serenity con un tono de preocupación y salió corriendo del lugar

-espera Serenity grito su hermano Joey mientras que todos perseguía a Serenity

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la azotea querían saber que era ese ruido rápidamente corrían hacia las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Yami luchando con Dartz todos quedaron sorprendidos la azotea era un desastre todo estaba destruido Yami y Dartz seguían con su lucha hasta que Dartz se dio cuenta que tenían visitas

-vaya parece que tenemos unas visitas

-¡que! De que diablos hablas contesto Yami con un tono de enfado

-observa pequeño (apuntando)

Yami volteo hacia la puerta y pudo notar a todos que los estaban observándolos

-que hacen aquí váyanse esto es peligroso les grito Yami a los demás

Yami al distraerse Dartz tuvo la oportunidad para atacarlo Serenity se dio cuenta de eso y solo grito

-Yami ¡cuidado! Grito Serenity

Yami volteo y solo sintió una jeringa que le atravesaba su cuello y cayó de rodillas al piso mientras se sujetaba la jeringa que le causaba un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello y Dartz caminaba hacia a donde estaba Yami

-duele no es así pues es solo el inicio de las malas noticias esos poderes que tienes velocidad, fuerza, sanación acelerada ya puedes despedirte de todos

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? Quitándose la jeringa de su cuello

-el suero que te inyecte neutraliza las células del virus que hay en tu organismo en pocas palabras ya no sirves para nada porque te quite tus poderes así que hay que retirarse no lo crees lo dijo con mucha burla haciendo que Yami se enojara

Yami al enojarse le dio un golpe con su puño a Dartz pero él lo detiene con una de sus manos y se lo torció haciendo que Yami gritara y que sonara como tronaban los huesos de su mano en eso Dartz le da una fuerte patada justo en el estomago de Yami haciendo que callera al piso. Yami se levanta y les da otros golpes a Dartz pero él los esquiva fácilmente, entonces Dartz le da un golpe con su puño justo en el estomago a Yami mientras él se tomaba la zona golpeada con una de sus manos y Dartz con su codo lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que callera al piso y dándole una patada otra vez en el estomago causando que Yami chocara justo en la pared al haberlo golpeado camino hacia el

-sabes Atem soy lo que tú eras antes solo que mejor sacando su arma y apuntándolo

-P…por favor espera

-última voluntad

-gracias

-Por asesinarte

-por hacerme humano otra vez lo dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que Dartz se confundiera un poco

Yugi y los demás quedaron sorprendidos ya que Yami fue derrotado observaban la escena Dartz estaba apuntando su arma a Yami estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo pero Yami se levanto y dio una patada justo en la mano de Dartz en donde tenía el arma haciendo que lo soltara, rápidamente Yami corrió y cogió el arma disparando varias veces haciendo que Dartz quedara herido y callera al suelo

-¡bien hecho Yami! gritaron Joey y Tristán con mucho entusiasmo

Yami camino hacia a donde estaba Dartz tirado en el suelo poca abajo quería asegurarse que si estaba muerto pero fue sorprendido con un tipo de navaja que fue enterrado en el estomago de Yami, todos habían quedado sorprendidos no creían lo que sus propios ojos veían Yami fue herido. Dartz retiro la navaja manchada de sangre hasta llevársela en la boca para lamiarlo con su lengua

-vaya tu sangre esta exquisito pequeño Atem

-T…tu ma…maldito tartamudeaba Yami mientras que sus manos tocaban la zona afectada

-no es mi culpa que tú te confiaras demasiado de todos modos yo también estoy herido decía Dartz mientras se tocaba las zonas afectadas con sus manos y se veía un poco agitado –que te pasa pequeño te vez muy mal dijo Dartz ya que veía a Yami que se ponía un poco pálido y mareado

-que… te importa ahora acabare contigo dijo Yami con su tono de voz muy débil (n/a: kyaa! mi Yami está perdiendo sangre no te mueras T.T)

Yami saco un poco de fuerzas que tenia corrió hacia a donde estaba Dartz para darle el golpe final pero por falta de fuerzas Yami cayó al piso, todos observaron que Yami había caído y corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo, Joey al ver el mal estado de Yami se enojo demasiado y corrió hacia a donde estaba Dartz para darle un golpe con su puño en el rostro de Dartz pero él lo esquivo con mucha facilidad

-Tú no te metas en esto mocoso le grito Dartz a Joey para luego darle una fuerte patada en el rostro (n/a: uhhh pobre Joey eso debió doler)

Yami intentaba levantarse pero no podía ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo pero alcanzo a ver como Dartz golpeo a Joey mientras Joey estaba tirado en el suelo tomándose el rostro con sus manos

-DARTZ grito Yami con mucho enfado para llamar la atención de todos

-vaya a un sigues vivo pensé que ya habías muerto

-tu maldito dijo Yami con un tono de enfado y intentando levantarse

-no te esfuerces pequeño Atem si de todos modos caerás al piso

-CALLATE! Grito Yami con todas sus fuerzas

-mírate no tienes la fuerza para levantarte y te vez muy pálido estás perdiendo todo tu sangre ya no tienes salvación morirás muy pronto

Dartz tenía razón Yami se veía muy débil en cualquier momento Yami podría morir, pero él no se rendía tan fácil hizo lo posible para levantarse Yami veía borroso su vista se estaba nublando intentaba caminar pero cayó al piso de nuevo para quedar inconsciente

-¡Yami! Gritaron Yugi y Serenity y corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo

Ambos corrieron en donde estaba Yami tirado para poder ayudarlo mientras Dartz observo a Yugi y solo se limito a sonreír

-vaya has crecido demasiado Yugi Moto

Yugi al escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de Dartz se quedo sorprendido como es que Dartz lo conocía si él nunca lo había visto el resto de su vida

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Dijo Yugi un poco sorprendido

-lo sé porque tu pequeño Yugi eres el hermano menor de Atem

-¡que! Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Yami… es mi hermano contesto Yugi muy sorprendido

-si ambos son gemelos Atem es el mayor y tu el menor

-entonces ¿Por qué?, Por qué? Nunca pude recordar su rostro y él el mío

-mmm como decirte Yugi cuando eran niños secuestre a tu hermano para poder realizar un pequeño experimento con el virus que invente

-¡Que! Tú fuiste que causo todo esto dijo Yugi algo molesto

-sí y creo que tuve un pequeño problema ya que el virus escapo y contagio a todo el mundo, pero tu hermano logro convertirse en un gran guerrero muy poderoso gracias al virus que se mezclo con su sangre pero de todos modos ya no sirve para nada ya que sus poderes ya no los tiene ya se convirtió en un saco de basura jajaja

-estás loco además ¿Por qué Yami perdió su memoria?

-ahh eso por tantas inyecciones por parte del virus perdía sus recuerdos el pequeño Atem haciendo que olvidara todo incluso a ti y tu familia y sabias ¿por qué no recuerdas que tenias un hermano? porque tus padres se cansaron de buscar a tu hermano pensaron que había muerto pero se equivocaron él estaba conmigo siendo mi rata de laboratorio jajaja

-tu maldito dijo Yugi algo molesto haciendo que todos quedaran sorprendidos por lo que acaba de decir Yugi (n/a: Yugi O.O no conocía ese lado oscuro de ti eres un niño malo pero aun así me agradas)

-enojado pequeño Yugi pero que harás mírate eres todo un debilucho no puedes ni hacerme ningún rasguño eres débil igual que tu hermano dijo Dartz con mucha burla haciendo que Yugi se enojara mas- pero sabes tienes suerte ya que no tengo las fuerzas para matarte te dejare vivir a ti y a todos tus amigos por ahora y cuando me recupere los buscare de nuevo y los matare a todos jajaja rio Dartz para luego desaparecer entre las sombras

-sí que está loco ese tipo cometo Joey un poco adolorido por el golpe que le dio Dartz

-sí y demasiado como se atreve a hacerle esto a Yami

-más bien a tu hermano Yugi además tienes agallas Yugi yo pensé que te iba a asesinar

-bueno tuvimos suerte ahora hay que ayudar a Yami no mejor a mi hermano dijo Yugi con un tono de preocupación mientras veía a Yami que estaba inconsciente recostado en las piernas de Serenity

…**..Continuara…**

_**Hola! Todos a mis lectores eh vuelto sii! Bueno el día de hoy les traigo el octavo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno **__**mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer mis locuras como **_ _**DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono y ha Ayumi Yami Motou y a todos los demás muchas gracias por sus reviews n-n y lamento la demora ya que eh tenido unos problemas familiares -.- bueno yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho **_

_**Sayoonara!**_

_**3liiza luniita **_


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Todos se encontraban en unos de los locales en donde vendían muebles tenían a una persona mal herida recostada en una cama intentaban detener la hemorragia ya que la herida era muy profunda, por suerte Serenity estudiaba medicina pero como no había ningún lado un botequín de primeros auxilios tenía que buscar por todas partes al no obtener ningún resultado Serenity se quedo pensando en cómo ayudar a Yami ya que se veía muy débil y si no cerraba rápido la herida podría morir no tuvo otra opción que ir con los guardias ellos deben saber a dónde hay un botequín, corrió hacia a donde estaban hasta entrar por la puerta y vio ambos guardias en el cuarto de prisioneros.

-por favor ayúdenme.-dijo Serenity con un tono de preocupación haciendo que los guardias voltearan a verla

-y porque tenemos que ayudarte.-contesto Luis algo molesto

-este…mi amigo fue herido y casi morirá y necesito detener la hemorragia y saber a dónde hay un botequín por favor

-y ¿Quién diablos está muriendo?.-esta vez contesto Enrique

-ya dije mi amigo esta herido y…

-no nos interesa.- dijo Luis para voltear a otro lado

-hare una pregunta muchacha y quiero que me contestes.-dijo Enrique algo serio

-de acuerdo

-¿Quién es la persona que está herido y casi morirá? Dime

Serenity guardo silencio unos segundos y luego hablo

-este…Yami.-dijo Serenity haciendo que los guardias quedaran sorprendidos

-¡que Yami!.- gritaron ambos guardias muy sorprendidos

-si Yami está herido y necesito ayuda por favor a donde hay un botequín se lo suplico

-enserio ese muchacho está a punto de morir jajaja como me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos

-si pobre merece estar muerto jajaja

-¡suficiente no vine hasta aquí para escuchar tonterías de ambos necesito ayuda además no puedo dejar a Yami morir que haría Yugi si su hermano su única familia muriera ahora díganme a donde hay un botequín y si no me dicen los dejare encerrados ahí al resto de sus vidas!.-dijo Serenity muy enojada

-vaya no me digas que ese mocoso idéntico al otro son hermanos impresionante.-dijo Luis un poco sorprendido

-extraño yo diría además a mi no me importa por mí que se muera pero mejor así niña te ayudaremos pero primero sácanos de aquí y te diremos a donde hay un botequín de acuerdo.-comento Enrique algo confiado

-dejarlos salir eso nunca

-entonces dile adiós a tu amigo.-dijo Enrique

-no tenemos todo la noche niña quieres que muera el hermano de tu amigo.- Respondió Luis

-no, no quiero de acuerdo los dejare salir pero primero díganme a donde está el botequín

-de acuerdo niña está adentro de ese casillero

Serenity abrió el casillero y encontró el botequín y lo tomo para luego abrir la reja en donde estaban ambos guardias

-gracias adiós somos libres.-dijo Enrique para luego estirarse un poco

-si ya me tenia harto estar ahí encerrado

-bien ya los deje salir ahora debo irme Yami necesita de mi ayuda.-dijo Serenity para luego salir del lugar corriendo

-oye Luis te interesaría ver si es cierto que ese chico Yami está herido

-no, no me interesa

-Que porque.-contesto Enrique algo confundido.-pero tú mismo dijiste que querías verlo con tus propios ojos

-solo lo dije para que se preocupara mas la chica y nos dejara salir eso es todo

-bueno espero que el chico se recupere y no muera

-que mosquito te pico ahora Enrique desde cuando te preocupas por ese mocoso

-hasta yo no lo sé entonces que dices vamos a ver

-pues ya que no tenemos nada que hacer

Ambos guardias salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a Serenity y a los demás al haber llegado sus miradas no creían lo que veían, observaban a una persona acostada en una cama mal herida, Serenity hacia lo posible para detener la hemorragia hasta lograrlo vendo la herida con vendas y había terminado y comenzó a guardar lo que ocupo como el alcohol, algodones etc. Todos salieron de la habitación para dejar a Yami que descansara ya que lo necesitaba mientras afuera había varias personas muy confundidas otras sorprendidas que caminaban hacia otra parte de la plaza y comenzaban a pensar en lo que paso con Dartz y Yami hasta Yugi no creía lo que le dijo Dartz, Yami ese chico serio con cara de pocos amigos (n/a: esa frase no es de Seto Kaiba, Sayumi: mmm no lo sé pero a Yami también le queda yo: ¬¬ ok) era su hermano gemelo estaba algo confundido y sorprendido pensaba en cómo hablar con él ya que Yugi piensa que Yami no sabe que ambos son hermanos porque quedo inconsciente y no pudo escuchar lo que dijo Dartz, había pasado unas horas (n/a: no sé dos o tres horas como ustedes quieran) ya eran las 11:00 de la noche algunos descansaban y otros seguían despiertos Serenity caminaba hacia a donde estaba Yami para cambiarle los vendajes entro al local para luego caminar y encontrarse a Yami descansando tranquilamente su respiración era normal, su tono de piel ya no era pálido lo recuperaba poco a poco para tenerlo normal. Serenity con mucho cuidado quitaba las vendas que tenía todas manchadas de sangre para ponerles unas nuevas había terminado y agarro las vendajes de sangrentadas para tirarlas a la basura hasta escuchar un quejido Serenity volteo y vio a Yami apretando un poco los ojos para comenzar a abrirlos poco a poco, Yami despertó su vista lo tenía un poco borrosa hasta que se aclaro y lo primero que vio fue a Serenity mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yami despertaste.-dijo Serenity emocionada para luego abrazarlo un poco

-Se…Serenity ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?.- dijo Yami para luego intentar levantarse

-no Yami no te levantes estas mal herido necesitas descansar.- comento Serenity preocupada para ver como Yami se quejaba del dolor que tenía en su abdomen

-Serenity ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-bueno este quedaste inconsciente y Dartz

-¡DARTZ!.- grito Yami con molestia.-a donde se fue ese idiota

-Yami el desapareció y además también tenía heridas muy graves y…

-me vale sus heridas cuando lo vea de nuevo esta vez lo matare.-dijo Yami muy enojado.- y por cierto Serenity a donde están los demás

Serenity estaba a punto de contestarle pero fue interrumpida por dos personas conocidas que son Joey su hermano y Yugi

-hermana estas aquí.- contesto Joey para luego abrir la puerta

-hermano ¿Qué pasa?

-nada estaba buscándote y… vaya ya despertó el bello durmiente.-dijo Joey con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro

-"¡que! Yami ya despertó".- pensó Yugi algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo hablar con el del asunto de hermanos

-si acaba de despertar verdad Yami.-dijo Serenity con una sonrisa

- si además ya era hora que despertara.-comento Yami

-y ¿Cómo te sientes?.- esta vez contesto Yugi algo nervioso

-un poco mareado Yugi

-debes descansar Yami estas mareado por toda la sangre que perdiste

-cierto escucha a mi hermana Yami ella es una experta en la medicina

-cálmate Joey no soy una experta.-dijo Serenity avergonzada.- además solo estudiaba medicina porque me gusta ayudar a los enfermos y heridos

-y si que te gusta ayudar ya que estabas pero muy preocupada buscando un botequín por todas partes para ayudar a Yami a mi seme hace que mi linda hermanita está completamente e…

-¡JOEY!.- grito Serenity con un pequeño sonrojo para luego golpearlo en la cabeza mientras Yami y Yugi los miraba confundidos

-¡ahh Porque me golpeas!.-grito Joey algo molesto a su hermana Serenity

-¡cállate que no vez que el está presente!

-ustedes dos de que están hablando.-comento Yami algo confundido por las peleas de ambos hermanos

-no nada Yami.-contesto Serenity algo nerviosa

-no es nada Yami pelea de hermanos que no entenderías.-comento Joey nervioso

-nunca voy a entender esas cosas de peleas o discusiones entre hermanos.-dijo Yami desviando la mirada

-tú nunca vas a entender las discusiones entre hermanos y eso que Yugi es tu…

-¡JOEY!.- esta vez grito Yugi para luego golpearlo otra vez en la cabeza

-¡AHH! Ahora tu me golpeas Yugi todos son malos.- dijo Joey para luego sobarse la cabeza y comenzar a llorar

-que Yugi que.- dijo Yami muy confundido

-no escuches lo que dijo Joey, Yami.- dijo Yugi nervioso

-ustedes tres me están ocultado algo y será mejor que me lo digan ahora saben que no estoy de humor para sus tonterías ahora hablen y no quiero mentiras

-Yami viejo este ah… este Yugi te contara lo que pasa vámonos Serenity hay que irnos para que hablen.-dijo Joey mientras jalaba el brazo de su hermana y salían del lugar dejando a ambos chicos

-¡que! No Joey espera.- grito Yugi para luego ver que la puerta se cerraba

-bien Yugi comienza a hablar.-comento Yami algo serio para intentar levantarse

-espera Yami no te levantes.-dijo Yugi con un tono de preocupación pero luego vio que Yami ya estaba sentado en la cama.-sebe que aun tienes las fuerzas para levantarte

-hmp no estoy débil Yugi ¬.¬ a pesar que me duele un poco el abdomen

-pues ahí fuiste apuñalado

-ya si olvidemos lo que paso con Dartz y cuéntame porque tú y los demás actúan nerviosos acaso me están ocultando algo cuando quede inconsciente

-bueno la verdad Yami no se cómo decírtelo

- has el intento

-bueno está bien Yami pero primero quiero preguntarte algo

-y ¿Qué es?

-el collar que tienes puesto ¿Quién te lo dio?

-¡que!, que pregunta tan tonta dime otro

-¡no! Esa es mi pregunta ahora quiero tu respuesta

-¬¬ de acuerdo no lo recuerdo quien me lo dio además siempre lo tenía puesto y nunca me lo quito

-yo tampoco

-que de que hablas.-dijo Yami algo confundido

-ese collar yo también lo tengo dice igual mi nombre mira.- dijo Yugi para luego enseñarle el collar

-pero es igual al mío.-dijo Yami algo sorprendido

-y sabes quién me lo dio

-tu familia verdad

-más bien nuestra familia

-nuestra familia

-si Yami tu y yo somos hermanos gemelos

-¡que!.-grito Yami sorprendido.- es una broma tuya verdad

-no Yami Dartz me lo dijo yo tampoco no lo creía pero es la verdad

-así que tengo un hermano gemelo.-susurro Yami para después ocultar sus ojos con sus mechones rubios.-"ahora entiendo al parecer no estoy solo tengo un hermano".-penso Yami mientras su mirada observaba ha Yugi

-y sabes Yami yo me siento muy feliz de saber esta noticia y saber que no estoy solo que tengo a mi hermano mayor conmigo.-comento Yugi para luego comenzar a llorar.- snif… que feliz me siento

-Yugi…-dijo Yami con un tono de preocupación para después abrazarlo.-tranquilo estoy contigo… hermanito

Yugi correspondía el abrazo mientras había unas personas chismosas ¬¬ que observaban la linda escena detrás de la puerta

-que lindos.- dijo Serenity con una sonrisa

-así que Yami ya lo sabe y a mi seme hace que Yugi ya no está solo ya que tiene a su hermano mayor ahora

-si ahora hay que irnos así no sedaran cuenta que los espiamos

Los hermanos Wheleer se retiraron y dejaron a los gemelos a un con el abrazo que se daban hasta que Yami se quejo un poco del dolor de su abdomen

-hermano ¿Qué te pasa?.- dijo Yugi algo preocupado

-sí que abrazas fuerte mi herida se abrió.-dijo Yami para luego observar los vendajes manchadas de sangre

-lo siento hermano es que estaba tan feliz que no me di cuenta de tu herida lo siento descuida iré con Serenity para que te ayude

-Yugi no espera

-quédate aquí no tardo.-dijo Yugi mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-vaya hermano que tengo.-comento Yami para luego suspirar y observar la puerta en donde Yugi salió

Yugi corría por los pasillos de la plaza hasta llegar a donde estaban los hermanos Wheleer platicando, Yugi se acerco y les conto lo que paso Serenity rápidamente fue con Yami para cerrar la herida y cambiarle los vendajes, mientras tanto Yami estaba en la habitación esperando la llegada de ambos, habían llegado Serenity comenzó a quitarles los vendajes manchados de sangre para luego comenzar a ayudarlo en la herida y había comenzado a vendarlo hasta terminar

-listo ya termine Yami

-lo siento yo tuve la culpa si no hubiera abrazado tan fuerte a mi hermano su herida no se había abierto

-Yugi hermano tu no tuviste la culpa

-pero yo…

-no te preocupes no están grave además muy pronto sanara esta herida.-dijo Yami con una sonrisa hasta voltear a ver a Serenity algo sorprendida.-que sucede Serenity porque pones esa cara

-no es nada es solo que me sorprende que tan rápido ambos ya se dicen hermano

-hay un problema con eso si tu ya lo sabías ¬.¬ ya que ese tal Dartz confesó que Yugi y yo somos hermanos.-comento Yami

-sí pero es extraño que Dartz conociera sobre nuestra vida.- respondió Yugi muy confundido

-sí que es muy extraño.-comento Serenity para comenzar a recordar en cómo Dartz les confesaba del pasado de ambos hermanos

-no se pero saben necesito salir de este lugar y rápido

-¡Que!.- dijeron Serenity y Yugi sorprendidos

-ya me escucharon ya no soporto estar más aquí en esta plaza sin hacer nada.- dijo Yami algo molesto

-pero como saldremos de aquí hermano

-no hay salida Yami estamos rodeados por esas cosas que están allá afuera esperando que nos coman.-comento Serenity

- no me importa cuántos zombies hayan afuera hare lo posible para salir de aquí cueste lo que cueste

-eso espero que se cumpla yo también ya no soporto estar aquí

-estoy contigo Serenity.-respondió Yugi

-y díganme han pensado como salir de aquí.-dijo Yami mientras intentaba pensar en una idea de cómo salir de la plaza

-no pero será mejor que descansemos ya que es tarde y mañana podremos pensar en cómo salir de aquí

-Serenity tiene razón ya es tarde hay que descansar.-comento Yugi mientras un bostezo salía de su boca.-hermano tu también debes dormir

-no Yugi acabo de despertar además no estoy cansado y tu si te vez descansa yo me quedare despierto un rato

-Yami eso es malo para tu salud necesitas descansar para que recuperes tus fuerzas.- comento Serenity

-sabes que si actúas como una madre ¬.¬ me tratas como un niño pequeño

-no yo solo… sabes mejor olvídalo que descansen.- comento Serenity para después retirarse a dormir

-hermano no debiste decir eso que no vez que Serenity se preocupa demasiado por ti

-por mi y ¿Por qué?

-no lo sé ¿Por qué no hablas con ella mañana?

-hablar con ella

-sí, bueno te dejo que descanses hermano.-comento Yugi mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando un Yami confundido

-"hablar con Serenity pero de que".-pensó Yami algo confundido

Había pasado la noche ya comenzaba a amanecer todos seguían dormidos pero había una persona despierta intentando caminar por los pasillos de la plaza, ya que los gritos y ruidos que hacían esas criaturas lo habían despertado caminaba hasta llegar a unas de las ventanas y observar que las criaturas se habían aumentado más y se empujaban entre ellos para poder entrar en donde todos estaban refugiados

-"se han aumentado más las criaturas y muy pronto las puertas principales no resistirán y ellos entraran".-pensó Yami mientras se daba la vuelta y continuaba con su camino.-"además no sé porque estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí necesito pensar en cómo salir de este lugar"

Yami seguía con su camino su herida ya no le dolía, caminó hasta llegar a donde estaban todos dormidos hasta escuchar una voz que se le hizo familiar ya que esa personita a un seguía dormida

-que rico sebe ese pavo sabrá mejor con un poco de puré de papa.-dijo Joey a un con su sueño eterno

Yami tan solo ver a Joey hablar dormido le salió una gotita en su cien de vergüenza y se quedo pensando en que este chico estaba mal de su cabeza

-"este está soñando hasta con comida".-pensó Yami mientras observaba que Joey seguía hablando.-"que tonto hasta da vergüenza"

Yami ignoro a Joey y camino a otra parte de la habitación hasta quedar sorprendido ya que observo a ambos guardias a fuera durmiendo en un sillón grande ellos estaban encerrados en el cuarto de prisioneros y ahora estaban libres y se quedo pensando en quien fue la personita que los dejo salir

-"me pregunto quién fue la persona que los dejo salir a estos dos buenos para nada".-pensó Yami algo molesto

Había pasado algunas horas ya habían despertado todos, hasta que comenzaron a disque desayunar como siempre Yami se negaba a comer y Serenity lo regañaba enfrente de todos.

-Yami Atem será mejor que comas.-dijo Serenity un poco molesta

-ya sabes que no quiero.-dijo Yami con un pequeño puchero mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-te comportas como un niño de 5 años sabias eso

-y tu como una madre, además ya te dije que no soy ningún niño pequeño

-pero actúas como uno y si comes yo misma te daré de comer en la boca

-¡que! Ni se te ocurra hacerlo.-dijo Yami con un leve sonrojo que se mostraba en sus mejillas

-"kyaa se ve tan lindo sonrojado".-pensó Tea mientras se formaban corazones en sus ojos (n/a: quien no estaría así kyaa!)

-jajaja saben ustedes dos se comportan como marido y mujer.-dijo Joey para luego llevarse una cucharada de comida en su boca

-¡QUE!.- gritaron Yami y Serenity algo avergonzados

-Joey acaso quieres que esta espada atravesara tu cabeza.-dijo Yami muy enojado mientras que el leve sonrojo que mostraba cubriera todo su rostro

-¡no! Yo solo jugaba.-comento Joey asustado

-hermano por favor no mates a nadie ahora.-dijo Yugi un poco nervioso

-como sea yo me largo.-comento Yami para luego levantarse de la silla y comenzar a caminar

-¡Yami a donde crees que vas!.-grito Serenity enojada pero ya era demasiado tarde Yami ya se había ido.-ahh ese chico odio cuando no me hace caso

-Serenity enserio tú y Yami parecen pareja.-respondió Joey pero fue una mala idea decir eso ya que Serenity tenía una cuchara de metal en su mano y al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano hizo que lo doblara y voltear a verlo con una mirada asesina

Todos al observar la mirada de Serenity tragaron saliva y sudaron frio pero más Joey ya que era la primera vez que ve a su hermana así.

-Serenity esa miradita tuya da miedo.-dijo Joey muy asustado

-"nunca eh visto así a mi amiga".-pensó Tea muy asustada al igual que Joey

-"vaya y yo pensé que era una niña tranquila y buena pero me equivoque y con esa mirada asesina que nos está enseñando ahora".-pensó Enrique sorprendido

-¡JOEY!.- grito Serenity muy enojada mientras intentaba ahorcar a su hermano mayor.-atrévete a decir otra vez eso

Mientras en otro lado Yami caminaba por los pasillos de la plaza hasta quedarse completamente pensativo en cómo saldría de este lugar, caminaba hasta llegar a la azotea su mirada observaba su alrededor todo estaba casi destruido camino hasta encontrarse el radio todo roto por accidente Dartz y él lo rompieron por la batalla que tuvieron ayer por la noche tan solo pensar en ese sujeto la rabia y el odio lo rodeo por unos segundos como odiaba a ese sujeto quería matarlo pero varios gritos y ruidos hicieron que Yami saliera de sus pensamientos varios zombies se amontonaban y se habían aumentado esta vez estaban rodeados no tenían escapatoria las puertas en cualquier momento se romperían, necesitaba pensar en cómo salir y rápido Yami bajo de la azotea para después encontrarse con unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia abajo se quedo pensando en que si había un sótano o a donde llevaban esas escaleras, decidió bajar pero fue interrumpido por alguien

-vaya si es el héroe.-dijo Luis con un tono de burla

-que quieres ahora.-dijo Yami un poco molesto por las palabras de Luis

-yo nada solo pasaba por aquí hasta que te vi

-entonces lárgate y déjame solo quieres

-uhh ya cásate

-que dijiste a caso quieres morir.-dijo Yami muy enojado mientras sacaba su espada de su funda.-pero sabes será mejor que no te mate ya que no quiero mancharme las manos de basura

-maldito mocoso

-hmp enojado.- dijo Yami con un tono de burla.-por cierto tú conoces mejor esta plaza me puedes decir a donde lleva estas escaleras

-hmp piérdete no te diré nada

-bueno como sea de todos modos yo sabré a donde lleva este lugar hasta pronto perdedor.-comento Yami para luego bajar a las escaleras y comenzar a guardar la espada

Yami bajaba por las escaleras hasta encontrarse una puerta lo abrió y solo pudo encontrarse con el generador del edificio y tuberías no le dio mucho importancia, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta hasta observar una reja que estaba en el piso no era muy pequeño era un poco grande podían pasar por ese lugar se asomo pero no alcanzaba ver nada pero le llego un mal olor hasta su nariz ya que se dio cuenta que era el drenaje.

-"es el drenaje me pregunto hasta a donde llegara".-pensó para después retirarse del lugar

Yami había salido de la habitación subió por las escaleras para caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar y observar la tienda de armas se quedo pensando en cargar las armas y llevarse algunas ya que antes de salir de este lugar zombies los estarían esperando para comenzar a atacarlos, camino para entrar a la tienda y agarrar diferentes armas para cargarlos hasta que escucho una voz familiar ya que lo había interrumpido.

-Yami hermano así que estabas aquí te estaba buscando por todas partes

-que sucede Yugi

-la verdad nada pero desde que te fuiste del comedor Serenity armo un escándalo estaba muy enojada contigo y con Joey

-conmigo y Joey y porque.-dijo Yami un poco confundido

-bueno contigo porque no comiste y Joey porque dijo algo que la molesto mucho y por cierto hermano no te sientes mal por no comer

-no estoy bien de todos modos no tenía hambre además estoy acostumbrado en no comer

-que enserio a veces eres un poco extraño

-acostúmbrate ya que soy así

-bueno será difícil en acostumbrarme en cómo eres además que te he dicho hermano que no toques las cosas que no nos pertenece.- dijo Yugi un poco molesto

-hmp mira quién habla además no soy el único tu y los demás se andan agarrando cosas sin permiso de que te quejas ¬.¬

-bueno tienes razón ok retiro lo que dije u.u

-bien ahora se un hermanito bueno y déjame solo ya que necesito cargar las armas y pensar en cómo salir de aquí.-dijo Yami mientras terminaba de cargar un arma para seguir con otra

-no quieres un poco de ayuda

-¡no!

-uhh pero que gruñón eres ¬.¬ vamos déjame ayudarte

-bueno otras dos manos no estaría tan mal puedes ayudarme un poco si quieres

-bien con que comienzo.-dijo Yugi decidido a ayudar a su hermano

-mmm puedes comenzar a cargar a esta arma modelo 9mm sus balas aquí están.-dijo Yami mientras le aventaba una cajita llena de balas a Yugi

Yami y Yugi continuaron varios horas cargando todas las armas de la tienda (sayumi: todas O.O yo: si todas ¬.¬) hasta terminar y comenzaron a guardarlas en una mochila tipo maleta, ambos estaban a punto de abandonar el lugar mientras Yami hacia un pequeño observación a la habitación para no olvidar nada hasta que vio una caja de madera lo abrió con cuidado y por su sorpresa se encontró con unas granadas eran varias, los saco de la caja para después guardarlos en la mochila. Ambos hermanos salieron de la tienda hasta caminar por los pasillos Yugi se dio cuenta que Yami estaba muy pensativo durante todo el día quería saber en que pensaba tanto.

-hermano ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

-¿eh? No nada es que solo pensaba en cómo salir de aquí

-y ya pensaste en como

-la verdad Yugi no, no se me ocurre absolutamente nada además también me quede pensando que la única forma de salir de aquí es volando

-y al verdad hermano aquí no hay ningún avión ni nada

-si no hay absolutamente nada pero ¡espera un momento! También podemos salir por abajo

-¡que! Como que por abajo no entiendo

-hermanito tonto también hay forma en cómo salir de aquí sin que nos vean esas cosas y es el drenaje

-¿el drenaje?... si tienes razón esas cosas no están abajo podemos salir sin ningún problema pero hermano a donde encontraremos un drenaje por aquí

-descuida ya encontré uno

-enserio a ¿Dónde?

-ven sígame.-dijo Yami para comenzar a correr

-espérame hermano.-respondió Yugi para después alcanzar a Yami

Comenzaron a correr por los pasillos hasta que llego Yami en las escaleras estaba parado por unos segundos hasta que vio llegar a Yugi un poco agitado por correr

-vamos Yugi bajando por estas escaleras encontraras tu respuesta.-dijo Yami para luego bajar por las escaleras

-Yami…espera… déjame descansar un poco.-dijo Yugi un poco agitado por correr mientras comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras hasta encontrarse por una puerta Yami abrió la puerta y entraron Yugi observaba su alrededor se dio cuenta que era el generador de la plaza hasta escuchar la voz de su hermano

-mira Yugi esta es la entrada a nuestra salvación.-dijo Yami mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia la reja que estaba en el suelo

-así que esta es.-dijo Yugi para después asomarse en la reja.-no alcanzo a ver nada y que mal olor

-si huele mal pero no tenemos otra opción ir allá abajo o esperar que las puertas principales se rompan y esas criaturas entraran y nos coman que decides

-ir allá abajo no importa el mal olor o lo que haiga.-dijo Yugi un poco asustado por escuchar lo que dijo su hermano mayor

-bien entonces hay que avisarles a los demás y conseguir unas linternas para que podremos ver ya que abajo esta oscuro

-bien entonces vamos hermano.-dijo Yugi mientras ambos hermanos comenzaron con su camino hacia los demás

…**Continuara….**

_**Hola! Todos a mis lectores eh vuelto sii! Más bien estarán pensando en "que milagro" jeje n.n' Bueno el día de hoy les traigo el noveno capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno **__**mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer mis locuras como **_ _**DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono, Ayumi Yami Motou y ha **__**Bastet**_ _**Yugi Motou**__** muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n y lamento la demora ya merezco una regañada por parte de ustedes ya que me he tardado en publicar el capi u.u y no se me ocurría absolutamente nada saben me estoy quedando sin ideas y luego no tengo inspiración que pasa conmigo así que les pido que me den una regañada bueno acepto reclamos, insultos etc,etc en sus reviews. Bueno yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi o publicación O.O de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho y algo mas no sean tan malos conmigo T.T ok entonces **_

_**Sayoonara! :D **_

_**3liiza luniita **_


	9. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Ambos hermanos salieron de la habitación, comenzaron a correr por las escaleras hasta llegar por los pasillos continuaron con su camino para avisar a los demás que habían encontrado una salida habían llegado y encontraron a todos platicando o distrayéndose con algo

-oigan chicos tengo que decirles algo.- hablo Yugi pero nadie le hacía caso.-chicos amigos escúchenme

Todos seguían lo que hacían y no le ponían atención a Yugi, Yami se estaba comenzando a enojar hasta que una pequeña venita de enojo aparecía en su cabeza no soporto hasta que dio un grito

-¡ya cállense y escuchen!- grito Yami muy enojado mientras que todos voltearon a verlo

-oye no tienes que gritar viejo.-dijo Joey mientras tenía sus manos en sus oídos

-como quieres que no grite si todos no hacen caso.-dijo Yami muy molesto

-bueno está bien ahora que quieren decirnos

-ok adivinen que amigos mi hermano y yo ya sabemos cómo lograremos salir de aquí.- dijo Yugi mientras todos lo observaban y quedaban un poco sorprendidos

-¡que! Pero como Yugi.-comento Serenity muy sorprendida

-bueno este…

-escuchen acaso nunca se han dado cuenta que los zombies se han aumentado mas además esas puertas no resistirán así que necesitamos salir de aquí ahora.-comento Yami

-pero no han dicho como saldremos de aquí.-dijo Tristán

-eso es fácil la única forma de salir de aquí sin que nos noten esas cosas es por debajo de ellos y eso es el drenaje

-¡que!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-si lo que escucharon

-¡que! Como que el drenaje no yo no voy a ir a ese lugar tan feo.-se quejo Tea mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados

-entonces te quieres quedar aquí sola y esperando que esas cosas entren y te coman.-dijo Yami mientras apuntaba la puerta principal que ya no tardaba en romperse.-tú decides quedarte aquí o ir allá abajo yo no te estoy obligando ¡bien escuchen los que quieran sobrevivir vengan y los que no pues prepárense para morir!-eso ultimo lo dijo en un grito para luego darse la vuelta y caminar

Todos vieron a Yami marcharse muchos se levantaron de sus sillas y comenzaron a seguirlo otros se quedaban para pensar un poco.

Tea no tuvo otra opción que ir aunque no le gustaba la idea de ir al drenaje (n/a: que payasa ¬.¬ sayumi: es que no quiere ensuciarse sus zapatos último modelo si tienes razón es una payasa no más bien es una… yo: shhh cállate sayumi: ok ¬.¬)

Yami en sus manos tenía algunas linternas para darle a cada quien, mientras estaba parado justo en las escaleras esperándolos, cada uno bajaba por las escaleras hasta que escucharon un fuerte ruido y si la puerta se había roto.

-que fue eso.- dijo Yugi un poco asustado para luego voltear a ver a su hermano

-la puerta se ha roto.-dijo Yami un poco sorprendido.- ¡rápido bajen por las escaleras ahí encontraran una puerta y en el piso la reja del drenaje!- grito Yami para después agarrar un arma de la maleta.- Y Yugi llévate la maleta te veré abajo.-contesto Yami para comenzar a correr por los pasillos

Corrió lo más rápido que podía algunas personas aun estaban en la plaza principal pensando si irían o no, ellos no se habían dado cuenta que la puerta se había roto hasta que escucharon la voz de Yami.

-¡que hacen ahí parados vámonos que no se han dado cuenta que la puerta se ha roto.-grito Yami

La puerta principal se había sido roto zombies comenzaron a correr y empujarse para alcanzar a su presa, las pocas personas que estaban ahí quedaron sorprendidas y comenzaron a correr, Yami comenzaba a disparar mientras corría se encontraban ahora por los pasillos hasta llegar por las escaleras todos comenzaron a bajar, Yami se había quedado al último para ver si nadie había quedado atrás y si había una persona atrás era Duke ya que se había torcido un poco el tobillo por correr.

-rápido Duke corre.-grito Yami mientras disparaba a los zombies que se acercaban

Pero Duke tropezó y cayó al piso Yami no pudo hacer nada ya que zombies comenzaron a morderlo, Yami no tuvo otra opción que bajar por las escaleras a un podía escuchar los gritos de Duke suplicando ayuda, había llegado por la puerta y lo cerro hasta encontrarse con Luis y Joey eran los únicos ya que todos habían bajado en el drenaje.

-Yami y Duke.-dijo Joey para luego ver a Yami que negaba con la cabeza

-el tonto murió por lento.-comento Luis

-pobre de él y apenas me caía bien.-dijo Joey un poco triste

-es mi culpa si lo hubiera ayudado el no habría muerto.-dijo Yami decepcionado para apretar sus puños con fuerza

Joey estaba a punto de hablarle a Yami pero Luis interrumpió

-¡oigan ya basta de sus tonterías hay que irnos que no escuchan a esas cosas están haciendo un ruido haya afuera!- grito Luis

-bien hay que irnos.-dijo Joey para saltar por el drenaje

-bien ahora tu Luis.-dijo Yami mientras volteaba a verlo y este asintió

Estaba a punto de saltar este Luis pero de repente un fuerte ruido hizo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta que se rompía

-¡rápido vete!- grito Luis mientras empujaba a Yami hacia el drenaje

Yami cayó hacia el drenaje de espaldas para luego observar a Luis que comenzaba a disparar hacia la puerta en donde se encontraba los zombies

-¡Luis!- grito Yami hacia abajo del drenaje

-que no me oíste que te vayas

Yami no tuvo otra opción que salir corriendo de ese lugar intentaba correr pero el agua no lo dejaba hasta que escucho un grito y volteo

-¡Luis!

Al oír el grito de Luis corrió hacia el lugar intentando alcanzar para ayudarlo pero llego demasiado tarde vio como los zombies se arrojaban hacia la entrada del drenaje, quedo asombrado al ver dos personas que apenas conocía esas personas eran Duke y Luis los observo bien ya no eran normales se habían transformados en esas horribles criaturas.

Salió de su asombro ya que los muertos vivientes corrían hacia él rápidamente saco el arma que tenía guardada disparando varias veces, mientras comenzaba a correr.

Mientras los demás caminaban por el drenaje buscando una salida parecía que estaban en un laberinto, Yugi cada vez volteaba hacia atrás o se esperaba un poco para ver si alcanzaba a ver a su hermano venir.

-¡oye Yugi no te atrases!- grito Joey para comenzar a caminar hacia Yugi

-¿eh? Lo siento Joey es que mi hermano no ha llegado.- dijo Yugi con un tono de preocupación

-cierto ni el idiota de Luis tampoco ha llegado acaso ellos hayan…

-¡no pienses en eso Joey mi hermano no pudo haber muerto por un montón de muertos vivientes!-grito Yugi un poco molesto

-ok Yug solo decía no te enojes.-dijo Joey un poco asustado por la reacción de su amigo

Pero a los pocos segundos escucharon varios disparos todos voltearon y se encontraron con Yami venia corriendo hacia ellos pero notaron que no venia solo ya que observaron que estaba siendo perseguido por las criaturas.

Habían quedado asombrados no lo pensaron dos veces todos comenzaron a correr, Yami se dio la vuelta sacando las armas que tenía en su espalda, comenzó a disparar zombies comenzaban a caerse al recibir los disparos pero eran demasiados y seguían corriendo

Yami siguió corriendo a los pocos segundos grito el nombre de su hermano, Yugi al escuchar su nombre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para correr hacia donde estaba su hermano

-dame la maleta Yugi.-dijo Yami buscando lo que necesitaba

En la maleta Yami saco una arma tipo lanza granadas modelo M-203 rápidamente le dijo a Yugi que comenzara a correr este asintió y se retiro Yami vio a su hermano retirarse y se espero un momento, entre sus manos tenía el arma y su mirada observaba al frente esperando ver que las criaturas llegaran, no tardo mucho comenzaban a aparecer entre ellos se empujaban al correr al observar a una persona parada enfrente de ellos.

Yami los observaba como corrían hacia él, levantando el arma que tenia dio un disparo la granada choco hacia ellos causando una explosión logro derribar la mitad de las criaturas, mientras la otra mitad comenzaban a correr para alcanzar al joven que se encontraba ahí estaban un poco cerca para atraparlo, pero comenzó a correr corría por el drenaje mientras metía otro cartucho en el arma rápidamente se dio la vuelta y apunto su dedo índice se encontraba en el gatillo estaba a punto de disparar pero vio el techo decidió disparar hacia arriba, hasta que grandes y pedazos de escombros caían encima de las criaturas haciendo que se tapara el camino ahora estaban sin problemas Yami dio un gran suspiro de alivio para luego darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino en busca de los demás.

Mientras en otro lado Yugi y los demás se encontraban un poco alejados sus oídos pudieron escuchar el gran alboroto que causaba Yami, decidieron seguir con su camino pero Yugi no quería dejar atrás a su hermano no tardo mucho tiempo Yami apareció detrás de ellos, todos ya reunidos se encontraban pero algunos preguntaron por Luis, Yami solo les dijo que había muerto y era mejor que continuaran con su camino, caminaban por el drenaje hasta encontrarse con la tapa de la alcantarilla Yami fue el primero en subir hasta abrir la tapa se asomo y no vio a nadie, ya arriba observaba su alrededor no se encontraba nada y nadie hizo una señal a los demás diciendo que subieran.

Habían subido todos por las escaleras, ahora se encontraban en las calles de la ciudad, no había nadie todo estaba vacío y ahora deberían de pensar en cómo salir de la ciudad.

-bien ya estamos afuera ahora a donde vamos.-dijo Joey

-ahora debemos salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos por esas criaturas.-respondió Yami

-pero ¿Cómo?- pregunto Serenity

Había un silencio todos pensaban en una solución en cómo salir de la ciudad sin ser vistos caminando por las calles hasta que hablo un joven castaño de mirada fría

-no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero… parece que tengo otra opción

-de que hablas Kaiba.-dijo Yami con seriedad

-podemos salir de la ciudad sin ningún problema con mi jet privado

-orales un jet privado.-dijeron Joey y Tristán emocionados

-un jet privado.-susurro Yami

- que les parece el aeropuerto no esta tan lejos y es la única solución de salir de aquí

-hermano.-hablo Yugi para ver que Yami asistiera

-bien entonces vamos.- dijo Yami para comenzar a caminar

No hubo mucha platica en el camino todos caminaban con cuidado deberían mantener la guardia arriba, caminando se encontraban todos pero nunca supieron que una gran amenaza aparecería.

Había pasado varias horas caminando hacia el aeropuerto estaban a punto de llegar pero de repente escucharon un fuerte ruido como si estuvieran arrastrando algo, todos quedaron sorprendidos sus miradas no creían lo que veían enfrente de ellos se encontraba alguien o algo era una enorme criatura o monstruo era muy grande parecía que media 3mts de altura o mas llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una playera media blanca ya que lo tenía todo cubierta de sangre, usaba unas botas tipo militar y su rostro lo tenía cubierto con un saco pero tenía un pequeño agujero dejando ver solo un ojo, también se podía observar dos grandes clavos enterrados por la barbilla formando una tache y que salían por la cabeza y entre sus manos tenía una enorme hacha lo tenía arrastrando por el suelo, la horrible criatura observaba a los sobrevivientes enfrente de él dio unos pasos por adelante mientras los otros daban pasos hacia atrás, Yami no había dado ningún paso se había quedado ahí parado esperando que la criatura atacara.

-ocúltense.-fue lo único que dijo Yami a los demás para agarrar las armas que tenía en su espalda

-pero hermano no tienes tus poderes.-dijo Yugi

-haz caso Yugi ¡ahora vete!- grito Yami para observar que la criatura comenzaba a correr hacia ellos

La criatura comenzó a correr se acercaba a Yami para atacarlo alzo su hacha que tenía para cortar, pero Yami fue rápido dio un salto muy alto para después dar varios disparos en el aire, las balas no le hacían efecto ya que se mantenía a un en pie Yami se encontraba ya en el suelo y de nuevo la criatura alzo su hacha, con rapidez Yami dio una patada voladora dándole en la cabeza pero no se dio cuenta que la criatura tomo su pierna para luego lanzarlo haciendo que Yami se impactara en un edificio.

Yugi observo como su hermano fue lanzado hacia un edificio salió de su escondite algo preocupado comenzó a correr hasta a donde estaba Yami, todos observaron a Yugi correr haciendo que llamara la atención de la criatura se quedaron pensando en que no hubiera salido de su escondite que lo matarían, la criatura observo a Yugi salir de su escondite agarro la hacha que tenia para caminar hacia a donde Yugi se dirigía, Yugi al haber llegado comenzó a buscar a su hermano pero solo veía grandes y pedazos de escombros hasta que se movió una piedra comenzó a quitar cada piedra que podía ya que eran grandes y pesadas hasta encontrar a su hermano pudo observar que tenía unos moretones y pequeñas cortadas en su rostro y su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada Yami al observar a su hermano menor junto a él se quedo sorprendido pero de repente se molesto, estaba a punto de gritarle pero se dio cuenta que la enorme criatura estaba atrás de ellos la criatura alzo su hacha de nuevo para después bajarlo pero Yami se abalanzo y logro quitar a Yugi a tiempo antes de que fueran cortados por la mitad al esquivar el ataque ambos hermanos se ocultaron detrás de un auto.

-quédate aquí ahora Yugi y no salgas de tu escondite de nuevo

-pero hermano yo…

-nada de peros y obedéceme

-¡no! No lo hare.-dijo Yugi.- además quieres que solo observe en como esa cosa te da una paliza

-no tengo otra opción Yugi tengo que hacerlo

-no, no quiero por favor hermano déjame ayudarte

-no Yugi es peligroso y dime tu que harías cuando estés a mi lado nada será mejor que te quedes aquí

-pero yo quiero ayudarte por favor

-¡ya dije que no!- grito Yami molesto

-solo dime porque no.-dijo Yugi mientras observa a su hermano que guardaba silencio hasta que hablo

-porque yo… no quiero perderte es eso no quiero perder a mi hermanito menor

Yugi al escuchar lo que decía su hermano salir de su boca había quedado sorprendido, no creía lo que acaba de oír observaba a Yami que tenía su mirada baja

-por favor Yugi ya no quiero discutir así que hazme caso y quédate aquí.-dijo Yami con la mirada hacia abajo para salir corriendo del lugar

Yugi observo a su hermano retirarse mientras la criatura buscaba a los demás con la mirada, al no observar a nadie estaba a punto de destruir el lugar pero de repente se escucho un chiflido llamando la atención de la criatura

-¡oye se te perdió algo!- grito Yami haciendo que la criatura volteara a verlo

La criatura comenzó a correr Yami observaba como la criatura estaba a punto de atacarlo se llevo una de sus manos en su espalda para agarrar uno de sus armas pero quedo sorprendido al darse cuenta que no los tenía se les había caído cuando la criatura lo había lanzado hacia el edificio.

La criatura ataco pero Yami esquivo el ataque mientras buscaba uno de sus armas con la mirada para continuar esquivando los ataques que recibía de la criatura, con la mirada observaba a donde se encontraba sus armas mientras esquivaba los ataques no pudo encontrarlas pero encontró la lanza granadas rápidamente metió un cartucho al arma hasta disparar hacia el pecho de la criatura causando una explosión

Yami dio el blanco todos observaban como la criatura caía hacia el suelo se escucharon los gritos de Joey y Tristán

-¡Si Yami lo logro!- grito Joey emocionado para salir de su escondite

-¡eres el mejor Yami!-grito Tristán al igual que Joey salió de su escondite mientras los demás hacían lo mismo

Yami se encontraba un poco agitado al estar esquivando los ataques de la criatura para después formar una sonrisa de su rostro pero de repente se le borro al observar en como la criatura que acaba de derribar se levantaba del suelo, todos quedaron sorprendidos al observar en cómo se levantaba la criatura enfrente de sus ojos todos pensaron que había muerto pero todavía no.

-¡maldición el maldito todavía no se muere!-grito Joey muy sorprendido

-¡ya estoy harto de que todavía estés vivo!- grito Yami muy molesto para tomar la lanza granadas y meterle un cartucho nuevo y apuntar

La criatura se puso de nuevo de pie caminaba un poco lento estaba a punto de tomar su hacha pero recibió otro disparo haciendo que explotara su cabeza y callera al suelo de nuevo

-y de nuevo lo gritare ¡bien hecho Yami!-grito Joey muy emocionado

-hmp.- fue lo único que se escucho de Yami salir de su boca para luego continuar con su camino

- y ahora que tiene.-dijo Tristán algo confundido

-yo que se Tristán.- respondió Joey

Yami caminaba en busca de sus dos armas hasta que los encontró pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenil

-Yami dime te encuentras bien no estás herido

Yami volteo y se encontró con Serenity que su mirada mostraba preocupación

-no estoy bien Serenity y ahora dile a los demás que nos vamos

-¿eh? De acuerdo.- dijo Serenity para retirarse con los demás

-hermano te encuentras bien no estás herido.-dijo Yugi con un tono de preocupación

-otra vez.-dijo Yami para luego suspirar.-ya dije que estoy bien ahora hay que irnos pude que haya hecho mucho ruido y llamara la atención de las criaturas ahora vámonos

-tienes razón hay que irnos.-dijo Yugi para decirles a los demás

Todos continuaron con su camino hacia el aeropuerto de la cuidad de Domino ahora deben salir de la cuidad rápido antes que los zombies lleguen y los atrapen

…Continuara…

_**Hola! A Todos a mis lectores eh vuelto sii! Más bien estarán pensando en "que milagro" jeje n.n' Bueno el día de hoy les traigo el decimo capi de esta historia espero que les allá sido de su agrado n.n bueno **__**mando un agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se toman unos minutos para leer mis locuras como **_ _**DarkYami Motou, nyu-nono, Ayumi Yami Motou y ha **__**Bastet**_ _**Yugi Motou**__** muchas gracias por sus reviews n.n y lamento la demora es que ya no se me ocurría absolutamente nada saben me estoy quedando sin ideas y luego no tengo inspiración que pasa conmigo :( kyaa! Bueno entonces yo me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente capi o publicación de esta historia hasta la próxima cuídense mucho **_

_**Sayoonara! :D **_

_**3liiza luniita **_


End file.
